For the Love of You
by Mazi77
Summary: Laura and Carmilla's first Valentines was a disaster they are hoping this one will be so much better. But I must warn you there will be a few twists and shocks and WTF and OMG moments so be prepared for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

_**FOR THE LOVE OF YOU**_

PROLOGUE:

This would be the second Valentines day that Laura and Carmilla would have been together. After last years débâcle with gifts they had both agreed that this year they would just keep things simple and they would just exchange cards, but Laura being Laura was planning an extra special surprise.

MONDAY

Carmilla was sat on her side of the room, for a change. Normally she would be sat on Laura's bed so she could be close to her. But she would never admit that to anyone, she would rather die than anyone knew. Laura was studying in the library as usual!

It was a week before Valentine's and Carmilla still hadn't even brought Laura's card yet. As usual she was going to leave it till the last minute because that's the way works sugar. Carmilla knew she had to get a move on, but because they had decided to keep things on the down low this year she just thought she would wait until she really had to go, and hopefully the shops would be less crowded because by god she hated crowds. The smell of everyone drove her senses into a frenzy and she found it hard to keep her hunger under control.

'It's not like Laura doesn't know that I love her' she thought to herself as she listened to some punk rock band on her iPod, which Laura had brought her for Christmas last year.

Not paying attention to what she was doing she looked down and found that she had drawn a beautiful picture of Laura. That's the thing with being over 300 years old you develop your talents in all areas. Not only was she an accomplished artist in the 1900's but she was also a writer and a scientist, she had gone through so many different universities in her time she had a degree in most things. Looking down at the picture again she felt the familiar pang of desire that she always felt whenever she saw Laura, and it just seemed to get stronger every time.

Shaking her head Carmilla chastised herself. "Get a grip Karnstien!"

"Focus!"

She was just about to put her pad away when her phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered in her usual way.

She nodded in reply to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Your joking me right?!" She replied after a minute or two.

"How come?!"she interrupted.

"OK!" She hung up the phone.

'Now ain't that something?' she thought to herself.

Laura handed her books back to the librarian and made a hasty exit from the Library. She wanted to get back to her dorm room and spend a little bit of quality time with Carmilla before their next classes. They hadn't really seen that mush of each other the last few weeks as it was exam time and after just passing last year she had "Buckled Up" as Carmilla would have put it. It meant that she only got to see Carmilla a few hours a day if she was lucky, her friends had thought she had hibernated because they just never saw her. On the up side though she was getting the A+ marks that she needed to continue with the courses.

She knew she was working herself too hard that's why she was going back to the dorm to have some ME time with her girlfriend. She always felt bad for putting Carmilla second to her school work but Carmilla had been understanding.

Laura was almost running as she approached her Student Halls, she took the stairs 2 by 2, she had even managed to get herself fit to keep up with Carmilla who was super human.

She got to her corridor and slowed right down. She knew that Carmilla could sense when she was close but didn't want her to sense her too quickly. Quietly she opened the door, looked quickly around the room and found it empty.

"Carm?!" She called as she went further into the room.

"Carmilla?" She called again.

Once again there was no answer, so putting her bags down on her bed she spotted Carmilla's pad laying open. She saw the picture of herself and gasped.

"Oh my God that is amazing!" She said to no-one in particular.

"What's amazing cupcake?" The familiar voice asked her.

Laura jumped she hated it when Carmilla came out of nowhere and scared her.

"This picture Carm. It's just so, so wow!" Laura said stumbling over her words.

Carmilla shrugged "It's nothing Sugar just a doodle."

Laura grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her close.

"It's something amazing just like you." She whispered into Carmilla's ear.

Laura could tell that she was smiling, so she gently kissed Carmilla's neck. Carmilla couldn't stop herself from letting a soft moan out. She just loved her neck being touched.

As they kissed more passionately Laura found herself thinking about how many times she had found herself in this position, wanting to take things further but her body not letting her. It was always the same whenever it came to getting physical with Carmilla she just couldn't and she just couldn't figure out why. She loved Carmilla so much so why couldn't she show her, it made sense to be intimate with her.

Carmilla had been fantastic about the whole situation, but Laura was sure that Carmilla would soon get bored and leave her.

Laura broke away from the kisses and pulled Carmilla down to sit on the bed with her. She lay her head on Carmilla's chest, imagining the sound of her heart beating.

"Carm?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you wish we could be physical with each other?"

"Laura, Sweetheart, I have not been physical with anyone for almost 200 years, what's a bit more time, and I'm guessing it will be your first time, so you don't want to rush into it now do you?"

"Uh oh" Laura agreed blushing profusely. It always amazed her how much Carmilla knew about her. She held on tighter to her girlfriend,

"Hey Cupcake, I have to go to class or do you want to come attached to me?" Joked Carmilla.

"Sorry Carm, you go. I love you."

"You too Cupcake." Carmilla replied as she bent down and kissed the top of Laura's head.

"Cutie don't worry I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere, well except to class right now. I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere ever."

Laura smiled at Carmilla and nodded. "See you later Sweet pea." Laura said to Carmilla as she left the dorm.

Laura fell against her bed and exclaimed "I'm such a dork, of course she is willing to wait she has eternity!"

Laura took out a piece of paper from her jeans pocket and opened it. She had started to write a poem for Carmilla. They had agreed to not do anything major after last year. She had gone a bit over the top on the love heart bonanza, Carmilla had been nice about it but Laura could tell that she had hated every second of it.

So this year she was going to keep it simple and light between them both. She had thought that the poem was a good idea to start with. She was struggling to finish it off. She had wanted it to be heartfelt and intimate but reading it back to herself now it just felt stupid.

She had asked La-Fontaine to get some blood, Perry was making a meal for them and Laura was just waiting on the special gift to be delivered. There was only 5 days left until Valentines and she was getting nervous.

Laura knew she had to do one more thing but she decided that could wait until tomorrow. She was getting her laptop ready for tonight as it was officially her and Carmilla's date night. She knew she had to get some soda's in. Even though Carmilla loved her blood she would also love drinking grape soda. Also she needed some of her magic cookies as Carm also enjoyed them.

Laura busied herself getting the dorm room ready when her phone rang.

"hello" she said into the handset.

"yes this is Laura."

"I'm sorry..."

"OK I will sort something out but I erm..."

"Thank you."

Laura hung up the phone and just sat still it was almost like she had been given bad news, but in reality she had probably been given the best news she could receive.

"Oh my God..."

"Hey Cupcake what's up?"

Laura hadn't realised just how much time had passed that she had just sat there.

"Carm?"

"Yeah it's me" she smiled.

"Carm, I have some news"

"OK Laura your beginning to freak me out now."

"Carm, I have been offered an intern ship with the New York Times. I never even applied to them."

"Oh that is wonderful!" Exclaimed Carmilla trying to sound enthusiastic.

"What's wrong Carm?" Laura asked sensing the falseness in Carmilla's voice.

"Oh you know. You going to New York, finding some gorgeous Yuppie, not wanting to see me. Just the usual drivel associated with a relationship." Half joked Carmilla.

It was true though. She didn't want Laura to go, she wanted Laura with her always. She was HER Laura nobody else's. It sounded quite stalkerish but Carmilla had decided that after Ell the person she fell in love with would be the forever person. She had proved that with herself waiting for Laura. She was seriously frustrated but she knew it would be worth it.

Laura sat and looked at her girlfriend and smiled. She didn't want to tell her that she was still going to be in town just yet. She would be working from the local office, and going to New York office once or twice. She was enjoying seeing Carmilla jealous, showing some true emotions rather than just hiding behind her cool façade.

"Carm, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. I told them I would think about it. I have to give my answer by Valentines day."

Carmilla just nodded in reply.

After their evening meal Laura and Carmilla settled down to watch movies. In a change of routine it was Carmilla who was lay down with her head against Laura's chest. She sat listening to the heart beating. It was soothing. Then she started tapping her finger so gently in rhythm with the beating. When Laura's heart beat faster she picked up the speed too. Carmilla suddenly stopped her little drumming session and looked up at Laura.

"Laura?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Laura, I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere right now."

"I mean to New York."

"Carm, can we talk about this tomorrow. I want to enjoy date night with you, no stress."

Carmilla put her head back on Laura's chest. Slowly a single tear fell down her face. Quickly she wiped it away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have decided to write about the possibility of them breaking up as I wanted to make the story have a bit of drama, I didn't want it to be all fluff as I am enjoying writing dramatic things now. Also I wanted to show that Carmilla does have feelings and she is not broody and sarcastic all the time, she can be emotional sometimes.

TUESDAY

Carmilla woke up, it was after 1pm, she had sat and watched Laura until 5am before she finally fell asleep herself. She still couldn't comprehend that her Laura was going to leave her. She had wanted to suggest that she goes with her, but it may not be the right time to do so. Then she remembered something she had heard Danny say after Laura had 'split' up with her. Danny had mumbled about if you love something let it go.

She knew she could never let Laura go no matter how much she loved her or wanted her to succeed.

"Get a grip Karnstien!" She told herself again.

Laura had done her usual thing of leaving the yellow pillow under her arms, it was almost like she was hugging Laura sometimes. She squeezed the pillow wishing it was her Laura.

Carmilla's mind went back to the call that she had received yesterday.

'should I really do this now or wait' she thought to herself as she forced herself up and into the shower.

When she came out she put the usual leather pants and tank top on and made her way out to the city, she had to sort this out today. She had to sort it once and for all.

Laura was sat in her English Lit Class, she noticed that Danny was looking at her a lot. Their friendship was so so, Danny still hadn't really forgiven her for not picking her over Carmilla. But as Laura had told her so many times since then the heart wants what it wants and you can't change that.

Laura couldn't help but think about the phone call she had received about the intern ship. She was so happy about getting it, she did feel guilty that she hadn't told Carmilla the truth that she was staying in town, she was enjoying seeing the new softer side of Carmilla that she hadn't really seen before. Yeah Carmilla loved her and would do absolutely anything for her, but she never really, truly showed her softer side. Last night it had begun to show.

Laura had decided that she would tell Carmilla as part of her Valentines day gift that she was staying put, she wanted to see how far Carmilla was willing to open up. It sounded quite manipulative but Laura didn't see it that way. She thought of it as keeping her on her toes.

"Miss Hollis?" asked her lecturer.

"Huh?" Laura's head shot up.

"Glad to see you are still with us."

"I was just thinking about the book." She thought quickly.

"OK then Miss Hollis please tell me about Of Mice and Men, and the impact it had on defining mental health issues raised."

'Oh Shit!' Laura thought, she could feel herself going bright red, she cleared her throat and began.

"Well until recently mental health wasn't classed as an illness, but the acts that came from it were considered a choice. Nobody knew how to approach that their may have been something underlying to any act committed. They just called Lenny simple and when he got upset by certain things …..."

"OK Miss Hollis you know what you are talking about. Please ensure that you show that you are interested in the course a little more. I know you have turned around your grades from last year but you really need to apply yourself more when you are here."

"Yes Sir." She replied wishing the ground would just swallow her whole.

Danny looked at her with pity and all Laura wanted to do was was tell her to go away.

The bell rang out for the end of class making Laura jump. She wanted to get back to her dorm and get a welcome hug from Carmilla. Everything seemed better when she got one of the never-ending hugs. Laura smiled to herself as she threw everything into her bag and ran out the classroom. She heard her name being called but she wasn't turning back for no-one.

Laura reached her dorm and opened the door.

"Carm?" She called out like she always did when she came back. There was no reply. Carmilla's bed remained unmade and the yellow pillow back on her own bed. It was 4pm Carmilla should be here. Today was the one day that she didn't have to go study or go to class, so why wasn't she here?

Laura looked on her computer desk to see if Carmilla had left her a note, but there was nothing there. She picked up the phone and dialled Carmilla's Cell.

"Hi Cupcake." Carmilla answered brightly.

"Hey You." Laura replied relieved that everything was OK.

"Anything the matter?" Her girlfriend asked.

"No Carm, just got a little worried when you wasn't here."

"Cupcake, I'm just in the city picking up a few things, listen I am just about to pay, I will call you back in about half hour alright?"

"OK," Laura couldn't hide the sigh that escaped her.

"I will be home soon." reassured Carmilla.

Carmilla put the phone down and Laura Sat down on her bed. She didn't like worrying but after she had nearly lost Carmilla last year she couldn't help it.

She picked up her cell and opened up the text she had just received.

HEY LAURA, CAN WE TALK PLZ. D

Danny we talk all the time. I have to concentrate on my coursework you saw what happened today... I do need to talk to you anyway but can we meet for coffee tomorrow please. Got things to do tonight. Laura.

OK. THNX D

Laura put her phone down and looked at the mountain of work she had on her desk and opening the first book she took a deep breathe and got herself started.

Carmilla walked out of the antiques shop full of smiles. She had just got the most perfect gift for Laura. She remembered Laura telling her about her mom. She didn't know much just what her dad had told her. She had searched the web to find it. It was an emerald and diamond band ring, the description was very specific it was like the rows were twisted together to make a rope like effect and it was sat in a platinum band.

Carmilla had done so much homework on the ring and had even done some drawings of what she thought it looked like and sent them to a few dealers. Then she got the phone call yesterday to say that someone had one. It was worth what she paid for it because it would make Laura so happy and that was all that she wanted in this world.

Carmilla walks towards her car smiling. She loved how Laura made her feel. She always loved going back to the dorm room when she knew it was her safe haven, her safe place. It was where she could go to be herself and not have to worry about anything.

Laura made her feel safe and loved. She had not felt love like this since Ell. Carmilla never thought that anyone would take the place of Ell in her heart, and it shocked her when Laura was that person, because they hated each other at the start of things. She still couldn't remember when it was she realised that she had fallen for this girl. Carmilla smiled to herself again.

She took her cell out of her pocket and plugged it into blue tooth, she dialled Laura's number. It rang out to answer phone so she left a message.

"Hey Cupcake just ringing to let you know I'm on my way home. You must be studying because you haven't answered. I will see you soon." She hung up and started the car. Pulling out of the parking space she had to slam on the breaks. There was someone coming towards her, someone she thought she would never see again.


	3. Chapter 3

TUESDAY PART 2

Carmilla could only stare as Cera walked down the street. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The first person she had fed from when she had been changed was in the same city as her.

It was 1698 Carmilla had been awoken from her mortal death and was trying to adjust to seeing things in a new sharper focus. She could hear every heartbeat, sense everything from feelings to someone bleeding. And the hunger it was all consuming.

"Mircalla, you have to feed if you want to survive. You cannot sustain yourself on just mortal food you have to feed your blood-lust now." Her Maman explained to her. She wasn't really taking it in she was just amazed at how strong she felt, how alive she felt.

"Mircalla go and feed make yourself stronger. The first kill is always the hardest, you will still have a lot of your human feelings until that has been done once you have killed you become impassioned to it."

Carmilla took her first few steps in her new and improved body.

"Remember Mircalla, you can still die and I will explain that more once you have fed fully."

Carmilla nodded and began to move easier and she noticed that she could move so much faster than before. She looked up at this woman who had 'saved' her.

"Maman I'm hungry." She whispered.

"Follow me Mircalla, we will find you someone you can feed from."

Carmilla followed blindly. She owed everything to this woman. They walked together in silence it was 7am so there was not many people around. Something brought Carmilla's attention to a young woman walking along the street opposite them.

"I want her." Carmilla said pointing towards her target.

Her Maman nodded and they made their way over, her Maman explaining everything.

"Hello" The young woman said smiling at the 2 women approaching her.

"Good day." Carmilla replied.

"My name is Cera I seem to have got myself a little lost." the woman offered.

"I am Mircalla where do you want to be?" Carmilla asked feeling her blood-lust rising.

"I am Looking for the Karnstein Castle I am the new maid." Replied Cera.

"Well I am walking that way with my Maman, maybe you would like to walk with us?" Offered Carmilla.

The young woman nodded in agreement and allowed Carmilla to take her arm and lead her in the direction that she was going.

"Such a beautiful morning." Carmilla said to no-one in particular.

"Yes it is." Replied Cera.

"If you don't mind we will take you the quick route through the forest at the edge of the grounds." Maman said.

Once again Cera just nodded allowing herself to be led. Carmilla knew this was her Maman's way of letting her know that when they were in the woods that was her time to kill this girl. Suddenly Carmilla became nervous, she knew she had to do this but she didn't want to hurt this poor innocent girl. What had she done to her? As if reading her thoughts her Maman invaded her thought pattern.

'I did say you would have you human emotions still. You need to kill her it is important to feed within the first 6 hours of changing else you will die yourself. You have now been awake for 5 hours you need to do it.'

'I'm scared Maman.'

'Don't be scared child I will be here to help you.'

That seemed to calm Carmilla and she began to walk with a purpose. The woods were no more then 100metres away.

'When we get into the woods Mircalla, just let your blood-lust take over, let it change you.'

Carmilla let go of the young woman's arm, and put her hand on the small of her back instead encouraging her to walk just in front of her. The blood-lust was getting stronger all the time.

Cera entered the woods and Carmilla couldn't stop herself and from behind she grabbed her and sank her fangs into the young woman's neck. The feel of the blood running into her mouth made her both gag and changed something in her. Made her feel something primal. She drank letting the hunger be sated.

Cera was struggling but that just made the blood flow faster, suddenly she stopped moving, the blood stopped flowing. Carmilla just let the woman drop to the floor and she ran, she hated herself but couldn't do anything other than run.

Carmilla snapped back to being in the car. Cera was looking straight at her. She had a look on her face the kind of look where you think you recognise someone but your not sure. Carmilla got the keys and switched on the ignition again and quickly drove away. Looking in the rear view mirror she could see Cera watching the car as it sped away.

Carmilla drove as if her life depended on it. She hadn't sensed there being another vampire around her. So this had confused her.

She reached the Halls and parked up. The gift for Laura forgotten in the glove compartment. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the 3rd floor and crashed into the room.

Laura jumped up from her head in her books.

"What the fu..." she shouted.

"I'm sorry cupcake." Carmilla said. She was visibly shaking.

"What's wrong Carm?" Laura asked. "You look paler than normal."

"I just saw..." she broke off. "It's OK I just needed to get home to you sweetie." She smiled at Laura composing herself quickly.

"You're just too sweet sometimes." Laura gushed t Carmilla before she walked up to her and kissed her tenderly.

'Sort it out Karnstein!' She scolded herself. 'Just your mind playing tricks on you.'

She let herself fall into the kiss. Pulling Laura closer to her. She couldn't stop herself from sliding her hands under Laura's top. Normally Laura would freeze and take her hands away but she didn't today, in fact she had put her hands under Carmill's top also. Carmilla could feel herself have a slight smile. Laura broke away from the kiss and looked at Carmilla with a look of pure love.

Carmilla felt her heart melt that little bit more and pulled Laura into another kiss. Laura walked backwards not breaking the kiss and sat down on the side of her bed, she pulled Carmilla's top over her head braking the kiss for a second.

"You sure?" Carmilla asked in that second.

Laura nodded as she kissed Carmilla again. Her fingers tracing a pattern over her stomach and back sending shivers of desire up Carmilla's spine. Gently Carmilla lay Laura down on the bed, and lay down next to her. Laura was still fully clothed but she didn't want to just strip her. Sitting up on her elbow and looking at Laura she whispered.

"You know Cupcake I know I have not said this before but I want you to know I love you. I thought that you should hear it, I have wanted to say it many times but I have never found the right time. Even if nothing else happens between us tonight and we just kiss and cuddle right now is the perfect time."

Laura was touched at the emotion that Carmilla was showing and a small tear dropped onto her cheek. "I love you too Carmilla."


	4. Chapter 4

WEDNESDAY

3:09am

Carmilla jolts awake from a bad dream. Laura is sleeping soundly beside her. She always seemed to sleep better these days. It had taken a while for her to let Carmilla share her bed because of the bad dreams she had. Carmilla gently kissed Laura's cheek and got out of bed. She went to the fridge and poured herself a small glass of blood from the Soy Milk container. Her mind went back to what happened in the city. Seeing Cera again, or someone who looked remarkably like her. She sat on her own bed and drew her knees up under her chin.

Without warning the tears started, and huge sobs took over her body. Laura stirred in the next bed.

"Carm?" She called out leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp.

Carmilla couldn't answer. Laura was by her side in an instant holding her close.

"Shhhhhhhh." she soothed wiping away the tears.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's OK I'm here sweetheart."

Carmilla held on tighter. She hadn't thought of that girl since the night she killed her. The guilt releasing itself. She wished she could tell Laura but she didn't want to scare her off. Laura of course knew that she had killed people but she never asked and Carmilla had wanted to share everything with her.

Eventually the tears subsided and Carmilla just hung on to Laura grateful just to have someone there with her. She slowly fell back into sleep.

Laura sat holding Carmilla. She wondered if it was her not telling Carmilla the truth about her intern ship that had caused the outbreak of tears. She felt guilty, she decided that she would admit everything tomorrow when they woke up.

1:23pm

Laura jolts awake, it took her a while to fall back to sleep after Carmilla. When she finally did she had broken dreams. She kept thinking that it was her fault that she had been the cause of everything. When Laura finally gathered herself she noticed that she was still in Carmilla's bed, but Carmilla had gone. She focused on the clock on the computer desk. When she saw the time she swore.

"Shit!"

She thought that since she had missed most the days lectures she may as well take the rest of the day off. She got up and went over to her table and picked her cell up. She had 3 missed calls and 22 text messages.

She opened the message folder there were messages from Danny, Carmilla and a number she didn't remember. She opened Carmilla's first with a smile.

Cupcake, I didn't want to wake you as you had to get up in the night. Sorry about that! Gone for a walk. Carmilla x

Hey, you OK? Text me when you get this. I'm guessing your in class now. Carmilla x

Danny just called me? Why are you not in class?Answer me please, X

The last message had been sent 10 minutes ago. Laura tapped the reply icon.

Hey Sweetheart, sorry have literally just woken up. Everything is OK am not going to class seeing as I have missed most the day. Love you Lxxx

Next she checked out Danny's messages

Hey Laura, Ur meant 2 b in class. Rang Carmilla she don't no where U are. Call me plz D

Laura, r U OK? U still wanna mt 4 coffee later?

Once again Laura hit the reply icon.

Hey Danny, sorry slept in majorly. Meet me in an hour in the coffee house. Thanks Laura

Finally Laura went to the unknown number message file where she had 17 messages, this puzzled Laura because only a few people had her number, she was quite private in that respect, so the fact that she had this many messages from someone she didn't know shocked her.

Switching her computer on Laura tried to work out the number +447563544956. She knew straight away it wasn't a local number. And she new it wasn't from the US. The google home screen came up on her computer and she typed the number into the search engine.

The number is an unregistered mobile phone number from the United Kingdom was what all the results told her. She didn't know anyone from the UK. Her University was in Styria. This perplexed Laura so she opened the first message.

Received 10:31am

We are trying to reach you

Received 10:37am

Call when you get this

The messages carried on like this until the last one.

Received 12:58pm

Carmilla is dangerous

Laura laughed at the last message.

"Well duh she is a vampire!" She snorted. Her cell beeped suddenly. It was from Danny.

OK c U soon D

Laura shut off the messages and called Carmilla's number. It started ringing.

"Hey Sick note." Carmilla laughed down the phone. "I thought I was the only one allowed to sleep past noon?" She asked.

"I know I couldn't believe it when I saw the time. You OK, you scared me this morning crying like that." Laura asked concerned.

"I'm fine Cupcake. Just had a bad dream for the first time in forever and it just freaked me out."

"Aww OK sweetheart. I just wanted to say that last night was perfect. I know we never did anything except hold each other after what we said but to me it was perfect."

"Laura any moment I have with you is perfect."

Laura could hear the smile in Carmilla's voice. This made her smile in reply.

"Carm you best get to class we can't both be skipping." She giggled. "Oh yeah, I'm going to the coffee house to meet Danny soon, so if I am not here when you get back that's where I will be." Laura explained to her.

"OK cupcake, have fun. Love you."

"I love you too Carmilla." She then hung up.

Laura went and got in the shower. The messages forgotten about.

15minutes later she emerged and started to dress. She put on her comfy pants and a shirt. She didn't want Danny to get the wrong idea, Laura knew that she still held a torch for her and she didn't want to put fuel to the fire.

Closing her dorm room she made her way across the quad to the coffee house, she was early for a change. Danny was nowhere to be seen. She went to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate and found a seat by the window. Laura loved watching people as they went about their business. Laura was just gazing out into nothing when she was jolted back to reality.

"Hey, is anyone sitting here." A young pretty girl asked her.

"Sorry I'm waiting for my friend, but your welcome to sit here until she arrives." Laura replied.

"Thank you."

"No problem, my name is Laura. Are you new here?" She asked.

"My name is Cheryl. I just moved here." The girl put forward.

Laura was a bit self conscious as this girl just kept looking at her, it was like she was figuring out if she knew her.

Then Danny walked in the door and waved to her. Laura waved back glad that she had arrived when she did.

"Listen Cheryl my friend is here now. I'm going to go and see her." She felt stupid for explaining herself as she didn't even know the girl.

"That's alright Laura maybe we might bump into each other again soon." Smiled the girl.

Laura nodded and rushed over to Danny. They shared an awkward hug as Laura was so glad to see her. She hated people she didn't know sitting by her in public. But she was too nice to say anything. As Danny and she went to get more drinks the girl watched and took the scene in.

Laura took Danny outside and they sat at a table without an umbrella.

"So what do you want to talk to me about Hollis?" Danny asked.

"Well..." She replied taking a deep breath and began.

8:09pm

Carmilla sat in the dorm room waiting for Laura to return home. She knew that she was meeting Danny so she wasn't worried about that. Her thoughts went back to the girl she had seen yesterday, she had decided she was going to tell Laura, there were no secrets between them and she wanted her to know. It may have just been a coincidence that they looked the same, or the bad side is that when she had run away her Maman had changed this girl just like she had changed her. She thought about it but she couldn't remember sensing anything wrong like she would normally if there was another Vampire around. That still didn't mean that she wasn't, she just could be very good at hiding herself.

Carmilla was trying everything now to think too much about the events of yesterday, she took out the ring box and opened it. She smiled she knew that Laura would love it and she had to find somewhere to hide it. Only 3 days til valentines and she was starting to get why so many people became overly romantic.

Carmilla heard voices outside the door, she could tell it was Laura by the way she always smelled and a smile began to form.

"Night Danny." she heard Laura say brightly.

"Night Hollis," came the reply. She really hated it when Danny called Laura, Hollis.

Laura opened the door and smiled when she saw Carmilla sat on her bed, she made her way over and gently kissed the other woman.

"Hey you!"

"Hey." and the hugged as if they hadn't seen each other for days.

"Erm Laura can we have a chat please?"

"Sure Hun, what's wrong?"

"OK this is going to sound weird and I have never really spoke much about my past intimately but yesterday I was in the city and I thought I saw the first girl that I killed..."

She saw the look on Laura's face and immediately knew this was a mistake but she had to know exactly what she used to be like. She had felt like not saying any more but then Laura spoke.

"Carm, I know that you have had to kill in your past and I may not like it, I know you're not that person any more."

This was all the confirmation that Carmilla needed and she continued her story from the gruesome beginning. After about an hour Carmilla finished and Laura sat there a little paler than when she had started talking.

Laura then explained to Carmilla about the girl that had just come and sat with her at the coffee shop and she described her. Carmilla went quiet and leaned in to hug Laura. She knew all about Laura's fears about people in public, but the description was spot on to Cera's. If she had breath she would have gasped but she knew her past would have a way of catching up with her. She just didn't think it would be now when she was in the best place of her life. She was finally happy and someone loved her for who she was. She tried to forget about her past so many times. It's like last year with Ell being in Laura's dreams and then seeing her again at the battle.

Laura could sense that something was troubling Carmilla. She took her hand and spoke gently.

"Carm I know you worry about the person you used to be but you have to remember you are not that person any more. I trust you with my life, I know you wouldn't hurt me. Don't worry about things that cannot be changed and focus on how you are and what you want." On finishing what she wanted to say Laura took Carmilla's hand again and gently kissed it.

Carmilla reached over and wrapped her arms around Laura and began to cry.

"I am so lucky to have found you Laura."


	5. Chapter 5

THURSDAY

7:01am

Laura had been laying just staring up at the ceiling for a while, she remembered waking up to use the toilet but then couldn't fall back to sleep. Her mind kept going back to the conversation the night before. It bugged her that Carmilla had killed and she had hoped that she never really had to deal with it or talk about it, but now it had been discussed she couldn't stop thinking about Carmilla Killing someone. That's what had woken her up in the first place, she had dreamt that Carmilla had killed her.

She knew that it was stupid to think that because Carmilla wouldn't let anything happen to her at all. But she had never really thought about Carmilla being a Vampire since they first kissed. Yeah she had joked about the cat part a few times but they had never mentioned the vampire stuff especially after Christmas. "MURDER HER FOR CHRISTMAS! MURDER HER FOR CHRISTMAS" That thought ran through her head a few times.

She turned to look at Carmilla. Still she saw the beautiful young woman she had fallen in love with. She couldn't see anything to tell her any differently. Then she leant down and gently kissed her forehead, got up and made herself her usual hot chocolate in her T.A.R.D.I.S mug. It was her comfort routine that she always did when she felt things getting on top of her.

She switched on her computer and found herself looking through the videos she had made when Carmilla had first come into her life. How things had been so different then, she had been so innocent. She smiled at her naïvety at how obvious things had been. She looked affectionately at the crush she had on Danny, how close she had become with LaF and Perry. Kirsch how he had been such a goof ball, he had left Silas to go home, he had not been able to deal with the loss of SJ and Will.

She didn't hear Carmilla come up behind her.

"Cupcake what are you doing up?" Carmilla whispered in her ear making her jump.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I couldn't sleep and I felt a little nostalgic so I switched this on" She said as she pointed to the computer.

"Lois Lane back on the case!" Carmilla joked.

Laura giggled at the reference, whenever Carmilla said it she always did the Superman stance with it.

There was a sudden banging at the door.

"LAURA!" Came Perry's voice loudly.

"LAURA!" It came again.

"I'm coming."She replied as Carmilla rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"That would be my cue to leave then cupcake."Carmilla joked.

Laura went to the door and heard LaF scolding Perry for shouting.

"Per, not everyone is up at 5am like you, Laura was probably asleep. You know this could have waited you know."

"Su...La Fontaine, she needs to know now! Things need to be rearranged."

Laura heard LaF's big sigh as she opened the door and smiled at her friends.

"Hey Guys." She ushered them into the room.

Perry stood nervously by the little kitchenette in the room looking to see if there was any dirt anywhere.

"Well Laura, our plans will have to change. I find that I am unable to do what I promised. I seem to have found a Valentines day companion myself and I erm well we erm we will be indisposed." She looked affectionately at LaF as she said this and LaF blushed in return.

"Laura, I can still get the other thing but you will have to have it tomorrow rather than Saturday." LaF explained in her usual way.

Laura looked at her friends and her face broke out into a wide smile.

"OH MY GOD! Guys I'm so happy for you." She screamed and grabbed them both for a hug.

LaF tried to escape the hug, they had always been a little 'not in my space' kind of person.

Perry gave a little squeal and hugged Laura back. The Large smile on her face proof enough for Laura. Everything else forgotten Laura started squealing in her excited way. Carmilla raised her eyebrows and frowned towards LaF who was stood uncomfortably away from the other two.

"Hey Tweedledee Dee and Tweedledum Dum can you take the high pitched antics out the room please I'm trying to sleep here." Carmilla said sarcastically.

LaF smiled to themselves at the outburst. Perry turned round and said acidly to Carmilla.

"This was Laura's room before yours so I think you should be the one to leave. And my name is Lola!"

"Hey you two calm it down it's too early for arguments." LaF interjected.

Both of the girls span round and gave LaF dirty looks.

"Whoa I know I love the hardcore but not 2 against 1." They laughed.

"Hey everyone! OK now calm the hell down." Came Carmilla's dry tone. "If you will excuse me but seeing as it is only 7:30am I would like you to leave."

LaF and Perry looked at Laura who shrugged at them both and they left the room. Laura was still smiling, all thoughts of earlier disappeared.

Laura went to Carmilla and gave her a big hug. "You're happy for them really." She whispered into her ear.

"Cupcake the thing that makes me happiest of all is right here holding me right now." She smiled as she gently turned Laura's face to her own and kissed her softly. "Now go brush your teeth you have morning breath." Carmilla laughed jokingly pushing Laura away, Laura went into the bathroom and put the shower on, she looked at her face in the mirror and thought to herself. 'I have never looked this happy before, I have never felt this happy either.'

8:35am

Laura was running down the hallway to her English Lit class, she was running late 'Damn Carmilla and her never-ending kisses.' She thought to herself as she dropped her books just as she got to the door. When she stood back up Danny was stood by the now open door smiling at her.

"Should have known it would be you Hollis."

"Don't Danny I overslept. Sorry!" Laura explained quickly feeling guilty for the little white lie.

"Is OK, he isn't here yet so your safe." Danny smiled.

Laura quickly went to her seat and took out her notes from the previous lesson. She tried to avoid Danny's gaze, she knew Danny watched her quite a lot and it did freak her out sometimes, it was like she had never got over her and was hoping that she would wake up and decide that she wanted her instead.

Suddenly the door opened and the professor walked in and behind him came a face that Laura felt that she knew from somewhere. Danny had stopped looking at her and was looking at the new girl who had just come in. She gave a brief look towards Laura as if to say WTF! But Laura was too transfixed. It was like she had been put under a spell.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see we have a new student joining us today. This is Sarah?! And she has transferred from Berkeley to Silas because her father is in the Armed forces and she never really had a choice."

Everyone gasped at the comments coming from the professor, it was like he didn't care what was going on and he had no compassion at all.

"Sarah..."

"Cera." The girl corrected.

"That's what I said! She will be working with Danny so she can get up to speed on what we have been doing. Danny I trust you will look after her?"

Danny was still staring at the girl.

"MS LAWRENCE ARE YOU STILL WITH US!"

Danny snapped back into the room.

"Sorry..." Was all that Danny could say before Cera was ushered towards her.

The rest of the class was uneventful, Laura had to read a section of the book and once she was done there was a quiz which she aced of course. She did keep looking round at Danny in the corner of the room with the new girl and she was waving her hands about animatedly. On a few occasions she was sure that the girl had been looking at her.

The bell rang for the end of class and Laura grabbed her things and set off back to her dorm. She had a free period and wanted to get back because she was expecting a delivery and wanted to be there when it arrived.

Carmilla was asleep when she went in so she shut the door quietly, put her bag down by her desk and as gently as she could lay down next to Carmilla and just watched her. She looked lovingly at the peaceful face next to her own with the prominent cheekbones, the mouth slightly open, she leaned forward and place a soft kiss on the end of Carmilla's nose.

"At least you haven't got morning breath now." Giggled her girlfriend.

Laura playfully went to hit Carmilla, and she easily grabbed her hands and pinned her to the bed.

"Let's see you escape from this then Cream puff." Carmilla laughed.

Laura didn't want to escape, she lifted her head up and drew Carmilla into a kiss. Carmilla responded letting herself crash onto the bed beside Laura, Laura reached for her and kissed her some more. Laura broke away from the kiss and said breathlessly "My that was a good welcome."

Carmilla smiled and drew her in for another kiss.

Laura held onto Carmilla as if her life depended on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday 6:03pm

Laura jolted awake. She squinted into the darkness a bit confused as to where she was. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door. Laura cursed under her breath. In her confused state she attempted to get out of bed. Forgetting that she was in Carmilla's bed she hit her knee against the wall.

"DAMN!" She exclaimed.

The knocking started again insistently on the door.

"Just give me a second OK!" She shouted into the darkness as she made the second attempt to get out of bed with success.

She slowly hobbled over to the door. Her knee hurt and she couldn't figure out who would be coming to see her at this time. Pausing to try and compose herself, Laura half smiled and opened the door.

Danny was looking down at her with a big cheesy smile plastered all over her face.

"What took you so long Hollis?" She sang as she breezed into the room looking around at the darkness.

"Some of us were asleep!" Laura grumbled back. She was intrigued as to why Danny had come to her room and why she was so happy.

"What have you got to be so chipper about?" Laura asked still with a touch of sarcasm as to being woken up.

"Well what can I say Hollis! I may have found the perfect person for me. No more moping about after you now!" Danny replied almost too cheerfully.

Laura was intrigued, but also she felt the pangs of jealousy, and that was confusing her.

"OK then spill! It's not Kirsch is it?" Laura asked to cheerfully for how she was actually feeling, a false smile on her face.

"What the...! No it's not Kirsch! Laura he is like my brother! OK it's Cera we have just spent the whole afternoon together. All we did was talk and it just felt so right and natural." Danny gushed.

"ERM... Don't you think its a bit fast?" Laura asked.

"Hollis I thought you would be the one person that would be happy for me. That you would be glad that I will not be being your shadow and hoping that you would change your mind and want to be with me." Danny said this quickly. She had never said it out loud before and she felt herself blushing.

Laura had actually secretly loved the fact that Danny had still been pining after her. It made her feel good that she was wanted so much.

"Dan, I am happy for you. I just don't want you rushing in and then getting hurt." Laura lied.

'Laura why are you being like this?' She thought to herself 'Why are you so jealous?'

"Hollis I love you and you know it, but I think I need some happiness now. You have your happy ever after. I'm hoping that I might have found mine." Danny said looking hurt.

Laura went to Danny and hugged her. There was no awkwardness just genuine love and affection. What happened next surprised them both...

Laura looked up at Danny, she can't stop herself, she feels that she has to do it. She goes on to her toes and brings Danny's face to her own. Hesitantly she softly kisses her. Danny wants to pull away but her body won't let her, and instantly she is kissing Laura back. It's an awkward new kiss, finding a rhythm and it soon becomes heated. Laura is pulling Danny tight into her and Danny is letting her. All nervousness disappears, there is just a hunger for each other left. Laura's hands grabbing at Danny, trying to get contact with skin.

Suddenly a voice breaks the moment.

"What the fuck!..."

Both women shoot apart. Laura looks over and sees Cera stood over by the door looking hurt, all she can think is that she should have locked the damn door!

Danny at least has the decency to look embarrassed and can't stop apologising.

"I'm so sorry Cera. I don't know what happened? I was telling Laura how well we were getting on and the next thing I know is that we are kissing. I'm so sorry!" Tears had started to form in Danny's eyes.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME DANNY!" Cera spat out, but Laura had noticed that she looked to be smiling. Not facially but in her eyes. It was like she was revelling in this acting hurt.

Laura looked at Cera and smiles at her, she thinks she has an idea of what's going on, or does she? She looks at both Cera and Danny and finally says,

"I think you both should leave." She sounded very calm even though her mind is frantic.

"Danny I'm sorry that happened (she wasn't) I don't know what came over me?£ She spoke gently to Danny, but all the while she kept eye contact with Cera. She didn't trust her one bit.

Laura hugged Danny and whispered in her ear, "Dan, don't be sorry OK. Don't be sorry."

Danny looked shocked but gave a small understanding nod and left the room after Cera.

Laura sat down on her bed. Her hand to her lips. A small smile playing on her lips.

"What are you doing Laura?" She said to herself. She shook her head. She had never realised that she still had all these feelings for Danny. She had been so focused on Carmilla she had even really thought about Danny.

There was another knock on the door.

"Hey Laura!" She heard LaF call.

"Come in LaF." Laura called to her friend.

They came in a nervous smile playing on her face.

"Laura I need your advice." They started. "I just have no idea on what to get Perry for Valentines. I'm not into all that stuff but she is." They looked ashamed, in the fact that They had known Perry since They were 5.

"I don't know LaF, why not go with a joky present as you have only been a couple for a day. Get her an apron and gloves. She should see the funny side of that." Laura suggested.

LaF smiled getting the joke Laura was suggesting.

"Oh that is soooo cool Laura, so simple and cool." They gushed as They hugged Laura in appreciation. Laura hugged Them back.

"So what did you get Carmilla then Laura?" They asked.

With what had happened Laura had completely forgotten about Carmilla's present.

"ERM..." Laura looked around and saw the package on her desk and the little post-it note on the top.

"It's here on the desk." She said moving over quickly to grab the box.

She gently opened the box and let the bubble wrap fall to the floor. She took out the mug and looked at it. She saw the scale that said "I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH" and it was heat sensored so as the drink went down or cooled down in the cup so did the scale. She then turned the cup around and looked at the picture of herself with one of her cheesy looks. The mug was such a stupid idea she didn't want to give it to Carmilla.

"Oh my God Laura that is so cool. It looks awesome!" LaF looked truly amazed.

"It's stupid!" Laura said quietly, "Just like me!"

"Hey Hey, what's up?" LaF asked Their friend.

"Oh nothing. I just don't know anything any more!?" Explained Laura without giving too much away.

"OK Laura spill!" LaF demanded.

"There is nothing to tell until I have sorted it out in my own head! It's too complicated to try and explain right now." Laura conceded.

"Alright but you know where I am when you are ready to talk?" They said.

"Thanks." Laura smiled back at her friend.

"Oh before I forget. I will bring the blood tomorrow afternoon after your last class. I have told they hospital I am doing an experiment. They were a bit dubious at first about giving it to me but they relented in the end." They explained.

"That's brilliant Thank you." Laura said gratefully. With that LaF left the dorm.

As soon as Laura knew LaF had left the hall she looked down at the note that had been left on her parcel.

Hey Cutie,

Just gone out to do my thing.

Didn't want to wake you.

Will bring take out back at 9pm.

ILY

Cx

Laura looked at her clock it was 8:51pm. She needed to get her shit together before Carmilla got back.

Carmilla didn't return at 9pm as promised in her note, but came throughnthe door at 9:35. Laura was starting to get worried as Carmilla was never late.

"Hey sorry cupcake, the restaurant was packed and it took forever to get served but I did manage to get your favourite, Mushroom Chow Mien." Carmilla explained seeing Laura's worried expression.

"You could have text." Laura said wearily.

"Hey. You know when I go and do "MY THING" I leave my cell phone here." She said as she pointed to the iPhone on the charging dock. "Oh I saw Danny on my way in. she looked upset, maybe you should go see her."

"ERM upset? I will send her a text first as I don't want to intrude." Laura said a little too quickly for her own liking.

"Laura what is with you tonight? You're all over the place. I don't like it when you are like this." Carmilla questioned concerned.

"I'm fine Carm, I'm just stressed about my finals starting next week!" Laura said sharply.

"OK Cream puff, I will be glad when they are over then things can return to normal. Just eat now OK!" Carmilla said, concern still etched all over her face.

Laura felt that she was being like this to start an argument to get out of the dorm for the night. She sat down and ate her food and text Danny.

'Dan we need to talk OK?' 9:45pm

Danny replied almost instantly

'YES WE DO! WHAT THE FUCK!' 9:46pm

Laura replied

'I will try and explain. I will come to your room at 10:30' 9:48pm

It took Danny what felt like hours to Laura to reply even though it was around 10 minutes.

'No meet me in the quad. Don't trust myself to be alone with you!' 9:58pm

Laura smiled and replied.

'No your dorm! This needs to be discussed privately' 10:00pm

The reply was immediate and simple.

'OK' 10:00pm

Laura put her phone away and looked up at Carmilla who was watching her.

"Carm, I'm going to go and see Danny, she is really upset over this girl she really likes. I don't know how long I will be, but I will take my cell with me so you can get hold of me if you need to, OK?"

"Hey Cupcake, you know you don't have to explain anything to me. Go cheer the Amazon up. Tell her I said Hi."

"OK Carm. I will try not to be too late. Love you." Laura said grabbing her hoody and kissing Carmilla as she left the room.

"And Laura! Get her to help you with your English Study as I can't take much more of your reading stuff out loud any more." Carmilla laughed at Laura's back.


	7. Chapter 7

THURSDAY PART 3

10:31pm

Laura stood outside Danny's room. She wanted to just walk in but was feeling both nervous and excited. She really didn't know what had come over her. There was no sign of any guilt on betraying Carmilla just a huge sense of relief. She was thinking that maybe this was the closure she needed with everything to do with Her and Danny, as everything had just been put aside before, but the prospect of things finally being over filled Laura with a sense of dread.

After what seemed like an age Laura took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second Hollis!" Came Danny's voice. Laura sighed as she leant against the door frame. A couple of minutes later Laura heard footsteps as Danny moved towards the door and then opened it. She drew in her breath as Danny stood there in just a muscle top and shorts. Her hair still wet from the obvious shower she had just had. Laura had never seen her look so beautiful yet so vulnerable.

"Er Hi Danny." Laura stuttered.

"Come in please?" Danny replied almost shyly.

Laura went into the large single room that Danny had in the Summer Society. This was only the second time that Laura had been in here. The first was way back when they had first really started getting to know each other. The room felt enormous compared to her double that she shared with Carmilla. She turned and looked at Danny, who was looking intently at her, but turned her head away as soon as Laura's gaze fell on her.

"So Hollis what the hell is going on?" Asked the redhead.

Laura couldn't speak, so she just shook her head. She knew if she even tried to form any words it would just come out a mess. Laura was hoping that Danny could read what her eyes were trying to say. Danny looked at Laura and immediately Laura sensed that something had shifted between them. There was no more awkwardness and shyness, just a new found confidence and intent.

Danny quickly covered the distance between them. Laura could see the hunger in her eyes. Not the blood-lust like she saw with Carmilla, but it matched the feelings she was experiencing exactly.

"Laura what are we doing?" The redhead whispered.

"I don't know, but all I do know is it feels right and I don't want it to stop." Came Laura's honest reply.

"What about...?" Laura put her fingers to Danny's lips so she couldn't say the name that could break this moment.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, lets just have this moment and figure everything else out later." Laura shocked herself at her words and her confidence. She had never been so confused yet sure of anything in her life. She knew that she wanted Danny more than anything right now.

Moving her fingers away from Danny's lips which had started to softly kiss her hand, she replaced them with her mouth. Softly kissing her, using her hands to pull the redhead closer. Her mouth opening to try and coax the other girl to open hers which she she did. Their tongues finding each other and dancing round each others mouths.

Laura pulled away breathless. Danny looked down at her softly and took her hands and gently pulled her over to the bed. Laura let herself be lead and sat down willingly on the edge of the bed. Danny knelt in front of her. She moved forward and found Laura's mouth again.

Laura leant into the kiss more, then finding a newer confidence she lifted Danny's top and put her hands on Danny's back and ran her fingers down her spine. She let out a small shiver and gasped into the kiss, and Laura saw that as permission to move her hands round to Danny's full breasts. Danny sighed at Laura's cool fingers on her chest. Her nipples puckering instantly. Laura herself let out a sigh and started to kiss Danny's neck as she moved down. It was amazing her at how receptive Danny's body was to her touch.

A soft moan escaped Danny as Laura's mouth found her sensitive and hard nipples. Danny's own hands working underneath Laura's clothes. Laura pulled away from her nipple so she could take her top off. Danny then removed Laura's bra. Laura shivered at the coolness of the room against the heat of her skin. Danny gently laid Laura down on the bed and leaned over her before kissing her again. Laura pulled Danny down on top of her, she just wanted to get as close to her as she could. She could feel Danny's heart thumping against her chest and could feel her hot breath in her mouth, this made her feel brave, so she moved her hands down and slid them into Danny's shorts, squeezing the firm ass in her hands. Danny let out a throaty moan and broke away from the kiss.

"Are you sure?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Laura whispered softly.

Danny took one of Laura's hands and gently took it to he lips and kissed it before placing it between her legs. Laura gasped as Danny let out another throaty moan, she couldn't believe just how wet Danny was. Her fingers slid clumsily in the wetness, her inexperience showing, she soon found the hard clit, Danny's moans and arched back confirming that she was in the right spot.

"Touch me..." Laura begged Danny.

"Really?" Danny gasped.

"Just touch me Danny and see what you're doing to me," Laura moaned huskily.

Danny slowly moved her hands down to undo Laura's pants and guided them down to the floor. Danny looked at Laura's beautiful body and began kissing her way down. Laura's body responding to every touch, her moans becoming louder. Taking Laura's nipple into her mouth she gently sucked and nipped at it, again the moans getting louder. This turned Danny on and she continued and then went to the other nipple. Waves and waves of pleasure flooded through Laura.

Danny traced her tongue down Laura's flat and toned stomach, she paused at the top of her mound and looked Laura straight in the eyes. No words were exchanged but Laura knew exactly what she was being asked and she responded with a nod, she gently held on to Danny's head with one hand and was holding Danny's free hand with her other hand. Danny's tongue teased her sex, this made Laura start to moan again and louder than before. Danny's tongue dipped inside of her, Laura felt a tightness in her stomach, Danny sensed it too and using her forefinger she found Laura's clit easily and started to tease it, whilst her tongue was inside Laura still. She couldn't stop herself as her actions became more frenzied in line with how Laura was reacting to it.

Laura felt as if her head was going to explode, as if her whole body was going to combust. Her moans were getting louder and louder and she was sure she had heard someone in the far distance telling them to keep the noise down. She didn't care, she didn't want to be quiet. She wanted everyone to know that she was being loved like she had never been loved before. Suddenly she exploded, her body quivering, every little touch sending shock waves to her brain. She pulled Danny up to her and kissed her, tasting herself on Danny's lips.

"Laura are you OK?" Her lover asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine, just so happy." Laura replied breathless and still shivering.

Danny wiped away tears that had began to form in Laura's eyes.

"Are you sure you're OK? I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked concerned, fear etched all over her face.

"I am perfectly fine Danny just so happy, and no you didn't hurt me sweetheart, it's just... it's just I never imagined my first time would be like this... would be with you?!"

Danny looked shocked "You mean you and... you have never...?"

"No. it just never felt right, I wanted to so many times but I just couldn't."

Danny couldn't answer and looked lovingly at Laura.

"Danny you know that I am going to have to tell her?" Danny nodded in reply.

"She is gonna be pissed off big style and I may lose her, but please promise me Danny, promise me that I will not lose you. I couldn't face it if I lost you both." Laura started to cry.

"Laura I have loved you from the moment I met you. I'm still here after everything so what does that tell you?" Danny leant down and softly kissed Laura and whispered "I love you."

Laura looked deep into Danny's eyes and could see that she meant every word.

"Lie back!" She ordered Danny with a smile.

"What?"

"Lie back, I want to make love to you now, just like you did to me."

"Laura you don't have..."

Laura stopped Danny talking with a deep kiss, and Danny then did as she was told.


	8. Chapter 8

FRIDAY PT 1

3:55am

Danny was laying in bed. She couldn't sleep. The events of the last 5hrs replaying over and over again. Laura had left about 20 minutes before and on parting Danny had said.

"Whatever happens when you tell Carmilla you know where I am. I know you don't want protecting, but I will be there instantly for support if you need me OK!"

"Thanks Danny, it means a lot, but I have to do this on my own. I have to face the consequences by myself."

Even though Laura didn't want her there it didn't stop her being scared for her. Carmilla was a monster at the end of the day. Who knows maybe this would be the thing that tips her over the edge.

They had kissed and hugged before Laura had finally left. Danny just put her phone on the charging dock after texting Laura goodnight. She was brought back to reality by a knocking at her door. She smiled and called out on her way over.

"You couldn't keep away eh Hollis!"

Her face dropped when she opened the door and saw Carmilla standing there.

"Er hi Carmilla. What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Well we can either discuss what happened tonight on the doorstep or you can invite me in Xena." Carmilla said in her usual dry way. Danny stood aside and ushered Carmilla inside. Once she was in the room she shut and locked the door. She didn't want anyone walking in on this in case it got ugly.

"What do you mean 'by what happened tonight'?!" Danny asked as she knew that Laura would only just be getting back to her room so she wouldn't have seen Carmilla.

"Well I know that when I saw Cera earlier tonight she had great pleasure in telling me about what had happened with you and my girlfriend, also your scent was all over Laura when I got home. Also it's because of me that Laura was here, where you have just been screwing each other. I'm not stupid Xena, I have known all along that there was still something between you and I am actually surprised it took this long to manifest itself. What did it take to get Laura to fall into your bed? Actually no I don't want to know. I'm not angry far from it. I am here to come to an agreement with you!" Danny couldn't speak all the colour drained from her face. "Don't look so surprised Xena, you should have realised by now that I know way more than I actually let on. Now let's discuss how things are going to work from now on."

Danny just stood there and nodded. Carmilla had seated herself at Danny's desk.

"Firstly and most importantly Laura must NEVER know that we have spoken. We both love her and as far as she is concerned we despise each other OK!

"Secondly and just as important if you mess Laura around or hurt her one bit I will rip your throat out and bathe in your blood! Is that understood?"

Danny gasped and nodded. She was petrified.

"Finally Xena, I will send you a simple message each day as to whether or not Laura and I have plans. This message will simply say YES or NO. This weekend will be a no go zone for you as I have plans for Laura and myself. It is Valentines after all, the start of next week she is all yours. I will be away.

"Laura is the most important person in my life. I don't want to lose her and I don't want her to be unhappy, so as part of my valentines gift to her is that she can continue to see you, but she must tell me about it herself. I know she will because we both know that she is just too honest. I will play at being hurt and wounded but ultimately I will say that it is OK. This was not what I was expecting at all, but I would rather share Laura with you than anyone else because I know that you care for her just as much as I do."

"Carmilla why are you being so nice and calm about all of this?" Asked Danny finally finding her voice.

"Because I love Laura and I know that she is scared to completely let go with me for fear I may bite her or drink from her during sex. Yes my blood-lust does try and take over sometimes when we try and get intimate, what Laura doesn't realise is that I could never hurt her. In fact if I hurt her in anyway I would rather kill myself than see her go through the pain. I know that tonight Laura let herself go completely with you. I'm hoping that in time she will learn to give herself as freely to me as she does to you. This will never be a threesome. I will never invite you into our bed and I never want you to invite me and I'm sure Laura would not want that either.

"And that Danny is why 'I am doing this' I want Laura to be happy and I don't want to lose the one person who has made me feel more human than I have in a very long time.

"I also know that Cera is here and up to something. She is a vampire like me you see. She is the first human I fed from just after I myself was turned, and mother must have turned her. So Danny whilst she may be all sweetness and light, remember she has blood lusts just like me and probably won't stop at anything to relieve them!"

"No your wrong about Cera, I would know if she was a vampire!" Danny said finally.

"Ask her about MIRCALLA KARNSTEIN and then you shall see Xena. That is how she knows me as that is the name I was using at that time." Carmilla paused before she continued. "Also Xena keep the ginger twins out of this. I don't want professor science and mother righteous to start poking around and giving unwanted opinions on things! This stays between us 3 and it must stay that way!? OK?"

"OK dead girl, but now it's my time to say something!" Danny said finally finding some confidence.

"If I see any marks on Laura that resemble bites I will kill you. Laura comes to me upset over anything because of you, or you harm her in any way, I will do everything in my power to destroy you. Yes you may love Laura but so do I and whilst I have promised her I will not be all protective father over her, I promise you I would die to keep her safe."

Carmilla snarled, clicked her tongue and said calmly "Laura loves you and that is why nothing has ever happened to you. I couldn't bear to see her that upset. That would destroy me. Also you wish you could kill me Danny! But I admire your confidence. I think this will all work out just fine." Carmilla smiled a full and genuine smile at Danny.

"Just remember Laura has to think that we hate each other! But I think we could actually become friends."

With that last statement she turned around and left.

5:31am

Laura was pacing around the dorm room, it was dark, so dark in fact but she didn't want to put the light on. She was thinking about what had happened with Danny, it had felt so right but she knew it was wrong. She was with Carmilla so why the hell was she letting herself get too involved with Danny?

Did she not love Carmilla enough? No she knew that she loved her unconditionally and the thought of losing her terrified her.

Did she love Danny more? No she loves Danny just the same as she does Carmilla. Is that even possible?

"Hollis what have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered to herself.

Carmilla had been out when she had got back in so she had grabbed herself a shower she knew that Carmilla would sense the arousal that was still coursing through her body.

Danny had text her just as she had got back to the room to tell her that she was there for her whatever happened, and that she loved her. Laura hadn't replied her hands had been too shaky, but she couldn't help but smile and feel her arousal ignite again when she looked at them and knew what she had done with them less than an hour earlier.

"Get a grip Hollis!" She told herself.

'Where is Carmilla?' She thought to herself, there was no note or text message. She had taken her phone with her, so Laura knew that she hadn't gone hunting. She had text her about an hour ago before she had gone in the shower but she still hadn't answered.

She had just picked up her cell to call Carmilla when she walked in the door.

"Hey Carmilla, you OK? I was getting so worried. I text you and you never replied so I..."

"Sweetie you are just too cute, but as you can see I am fine. I couldn't sleep whilst you were gone so I went for a walk. You know what I am like when I can't settle."

"Carm, I really need to talk to you." Laura said nervously.

"What's wrong Cupcake?"

"Carmilla I really need to talk, something happened tonight. I can't keep it from you, it's eating me up inside." Laura could feel herself tearing up.

"C'mon Cupcake nothing can be that bad?!" Carmilla soothes her girlfriend with a hug.

"it's bad, its really bad and I will understand if you hate me, or you decide to leave." Laura sobbed.

"OK Laura out with it! You're beginning to scare me with this talk."

"OK. I'm just gonna say it... I slept with Danny. I don't know why it happened, or exactly how I feel about it, but it happened." Laura was crying freely. "I'm so sorry Carmilla. I really am!"

"WHAAT!" Carmilla roared. "You slept with Xena! How could you betray me like that?! I trusted you implicitly!"

"I'm sorry." was all that Laura could say over and over again.

Carmilla just stood looking at Laura remembering her conversation with Danny just before.

"I;m going to go, I need time to think." Carmilla spat out.

Even though she knew what had happened, Carmilla was still genuinely hurt. Hearing Laura say the words had cut right through her, but she loved the silly human and that was what was stopping her from releasing any anger.

Laura looked up from her bed tears streaking her face.

"Carm, I know I have hurt you and you probably want to kill me right now metaphorically or completely. I want you to know that I do love you."

Carmilla put her hand up, turned around and walked out the room. She slammed the door behind her. She didn't walk away from the room but stood against the frame. She could hear Laura sobbing hysterically and it was breaking her heart, all she wanted to do was go back in the room and tell her she knew everything but she couldn't she had to keep to what she had decided. As the tears formed and fell from her eyes she walked away from the room.

A/N I know the story has taken this strange turn but I wanted to try something I have never done before and I think its working out well. Thank you so much to everyone that has been following this story it means so much. A BIG THANK YOU TO CERA ROMAN FOR GIVING ME THIS STORYLINE.


	9. Chapter 9

FRIDAY PART 2

9:38am

Carmilla had been sat in the park for the past 3 hrs. The first of which she had been crying. All she really wanted to do was go back to the dorm and tell Laura everything was OK and that she knew everything and although it did hurt that she wanted someone else who was not her. She would let her do anything, because she just wanted Laura's love. She had received a text from Laura as well, and that made her sad again.

Carmilla.

Please come back to the room. I don't want you to be on your own. No matter what has happened I am still as in love with you as when we first kissed. Please I can't stop how I am feeling. I just know that I have to see it through, if that means you leave I have to accept that but I don't want you to.

I love you so much Carm.

All Carmilla was thinking at this time was why was Laura different. Why wasn't she ripping her throat out. Why wasn't she making her life a misery. If anyone else had done this to her that is what she would be doing to them, but with Laura it was like she was her perfect fit. It the only way she could explain it. She couldn't even think of harming her, let alone physically harming her.

Carmilla stood up from under her favourite tree and stretched. She knew that Laura would have left for classes now. She wanted to get back and shower. Also she wanted to just enjoy the peace before Laura came back and she spoke to her. She didn't know how Laura would react to what was going to be said. All she knew was that it made her happy when Laura was happy.

"Mircalla!"

Carmilla jumped as she heard the voice approaching her. She looked round and saw Cera bounding towards her. She shook her head, and turned away from the other vampire.

"Hey, Mircalla I know it's you so it's no use hiding. I knew last night when I told you about Laura your base instincts were all too evident."

Carmilla span round hate covered her face. "Do not call me Mircalla as that is not my name. Also you have not ruined anything except your place in this college."

"Mircalla, you under estimate me. Mother taught me so well. I'm not out to destroy the humans I am out to destroy you. You are too humanised. I almost didn't realise it was you at first. But enough idle chatter, I have classes to attend and a certain little reporter to comfort." Cera laughed heartily.

"You go anywhere near her and I will end you Cera. Don't forget I killed you before and I will do it again!" Carmilla could feel fear rising in her body. Her voice never showed it.

"Mircalla, you wish you could end me. I am stronger than you will ever be. Now if you will excuse me. I must go." Cera laughed at the other vampire. She turned round and headed towards the campus.

Carmilla stood still and looked around her. Another reason she liked sitting here was that she could see Laura go to her classes but she realised that she hadn't seen her. Her thoughts were gathering rapidly and fear was going into her heart. She knew that the only way to destroy her was if Laura died or was turned into a vampire. To destroy her would be to destroy Laura.

No she couldn't think like that! She walked speedily back to the dorm. She stood outside the door and waited for a beat before she walked in the door. Laura was sat at her desk, small sobs still racking her body. Her head shot up when Carmilla closed the door.

"Carm is that you?" The young girl asked her voice still shaking.

"Yes, it's me." Carmilla replied as dryly as she could but all she heard was relief in her voice that her Laura was OK.

"Can we talk please Carm?" Laura pleaded.

"I think I would like that very much." Carmilla said a small smile playing on her lips. She didn't know why she was smiling. Was it because she was relieved Laura was OK or was it because she knew that what she was about to say to Laura and it would make Laura happy.

She suppressed the smile and sat down on her bed crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands so she was leant back a bit.

"OK Cupcake what would you like to say?" Carmilla said nonchalantly.

"Carm, I don't want to lose you, but I know I don't want to stop this thing with Danny. I know it's hard for you to understand but it is almost like I have to do it."

Carmilla nodded then put her hand up to stop Laura from talking.

"Cupcake listen to me. Yes it hurts so bad that you love someone else that is not me or your father. I have been thinking these last few hours and I know that the only thing I want for you is for you to be happy. If that means you have to be with the Amazon then so be it. Just please do not rub my face in it. Be discreet, and most importantly do not tell anyone! That is the only thing I can ask of you. In return you can see Danny when I am not around, my hunting nights, my trips away, but this weekend you are all mine. Also if you come back and Danny has hurt you in any way I will kill her..." Carmilla was stopped talking by Laura running over to her and kissing her. She still had so much more to say but the happiness that Laura was expelling from her body was almost like an aphrodisiac to her. The power of speech left her and she was sure that if she was able to breathe she would be so out of breath.

"Oh my god Carmilla are you being serious? I know your not doing it for me but..." She babbled.

"Laura everything I do is for you. Your happiness is the most important thing to me. Just please never have the Amazon in this room because I will know. You just don't realise what you have done to me do you Laura. So I will just say this to you. I would do absolutely anything All for the Love of You"

Laura stood back and looked shocked at Carmilla. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All she could do was squeal and hug Carmilla. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have this amazing woman as her lover, best friend well her everything.

Carmilla softly kissed Laura and whispered in her ear "You best tell your lapdog the good news." she never said it nastily or sarcastically, but the sense of relief in her words was evident.

"No Carmilla, the weekend starts today. I'm all yours." Laura said with more confidence than she realised. Carmilla took her girlfriends hand and pulled her over so that she was sat next to her on the bed.

"Laura let's get some sleep. We have been awake for hours and we are exhausted. Forget your lessons today. You have already missed one of your lessons today, so why not just have the rest of the day off."

"Carm, I can't miss any more I have my finals coming up. I tell you what we have a little sleep and then I will go to lessons this afternoon."

"OK Cupcake just promise me you will stay away from Cera, she is not all she seems to be." Carmilla confided. "She is the girl I killed when I first turned and she says she is so much more than she is letting on. We spoke this morning when I was on my way back here and I'm sure she is up to something."

"Shhh Carm, just sleep now."

With that Carmilla wrapped herself around Laura and they soon fell sound asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

FRIDAY PART 3

13:09

Carmilla started awake. She had been dreaming about what Cera might do to her. She didn't want to tell Laura everything just yet. She wanted to know more. She turned over ready to embrace Laura but instead all she got was an armful of the yellow pillow. She smiled at the little gesture from Laura. Her heart swelling with feelings of love towards the tiny human.

There came a knock on the door which made Carmilla jump. She cursed as she got out of the bed and made her way over. Her senses were heightened and she could tell that it was Cera on the other side of the door.

She paused for a beat before she opened the door with gusto and hatred spread across her face.

"What do you want!" She spat at the smaller girl.

"That's no way to greet an old friend now is it Mircalla?" Came the reply.

Carmilla dragged her into the room and threw her across it. Cera got up dusted herself off and laughed at Carmilla.

"Is that all you have got sweetie?"

"No Cera, that is just the tip of the iceberg. That is just a warning. You come near me or mine and then you will know exactly what my wrath feels like."

"Oh Mircalla you will never exact any kind of wrath over me because Laura is already a part of my plans. And the little incident with Danny that is just the beginning, you see it was the thought of Danny getting with me that caused Laura to assess her feelings, and that is why they are now sleeping together. Not at this exact moment because they are both following your rules. That is all going to change though. I have my ways and methods to change how things will continue." She was smirking at Carmilla. "Laura is going to be the one who destroys you dear sister. She is going to be the one to finish you off once and for all. Mark my words Mircalla you will not see it coming."

Carmilla stood stock still, all her fears being made real. She didn't show any emotion on her face. Alls he wanted was to destroy this woman stood in front of her, but she knew that if she had something planned she had to keep her alive at least until she knew exactly what was going on.

"Do your worst Cera because nothing can hurt me. Laura loves me and she is committed to me. It would take something quite extraordinary for that to change." Even Carmilla had trouble believing it but her voice said otherwise.

Cera laughed. "well I can tell you right now Mircalla that your precious Laura is holed up with Danny. She couldn't wait to see her. I don't know what you said to her but she was the happiest I have seen her. Yes I have been around for a long time watching and making my plans. When you defeated Mother I promised myself that I would get revenge for her. You will pay for what you did."

Carmilla had known something wasn't right for a while but she could never have imagined that Cera would be the person behind it all. She should have realised when Mother hadn't really been bothered about Will getting staked. She had just carried on with the mission. This was too unbearable but she couldn't let anything show. Her Cell phone beeping snapped her back to reality.

She went to the desk and picked her phone up. She had received a message from Danny.

Carmilla,

I know you said you would text me when I was able to see Laura, but I wanted to tell you that she came to see me about half an hour ago. She left around 5 minutes ago. I don't want to hide anything from you as you are being so good about everything.

Danny.

Carmilla smiled to herself. Things were not going Cera's way at all. It just felt that no matter what things were working in her favour. Carmilla never knew why things had a way of turning out good. Even after everything that had happened with Ell things had turned from being soul destroying to finding Laura.

Carmilla put her phone down and made her way to the fridge. She took out her carton that she used for her blood and found it was nearly empty.

'Damn. I'm going to have to go hunting tonight now!' She thought to herself. She poured what was left into a glass and made her way back over to her bed. She took Laura's pillow into her arms and lay down with it as if she was hugging Laura. Drifting off into an uneasy sleep...

A/N Hey guys sorry this is such a short chapter compared to the others but I wanted a small chapter before I did the dream, you can make up your own minds if the dream is realised from this chapter or from a mixture of all the chapters, but there will be a full on description of Cera in it also it may be a premonition of what's to come but hey ho I will let you decide. I will be posting that chapter in a couple of weeks. But please enjoy reading the story and thank you so much for the reviews that I have been getting get your friends to read this story and my others. Mucho Lovo


	11. Chapter 11

**Dream a little Dream.**

A/N As this is a dream chapter I do not apologise for it being a bit disjointed and erractic. I wanted it to have that feel about it, because lets be honest dreams are never straight forward are they. I will be posting the next chapter in a couple of weeks because I have my mother visiting and it won't look good me on my laptop all the while she is here :)

Carmilla found herself back in the coffin. She had a lifetime supply of blood. So her Mother didn't want her dead. If she had wanted that then she would be dust right now. She was being punished, punished for falling in love. Punished for wanting to be happy. Carmilla knew that Ell would grow old and die years before she did but she didn't care. All she had wanted was to see Ell happy and she believed that she had made her happy until Mother had intervened. Ell destroyed by the truth.

Carmilla walks into the large ballroom and sees her Mother stood in her usual place by the fireplace, Ell is sat in the chair by the large bay window, but there is also another person there, Carmilla feels as if she should know her. The familiarity eating at her. The girl is beautiful, a round face with an enormous smile, the smile lights up everything around her. Her eyes though have no life in them, Carmilla recognises it immediately as her own eyes are like that too. This girl has been changed by her Mother. The girl has curly black hair, tidied away by clips and bands. Flawless olive skin. She looks almost perfect.

"Ah Mircalla you have decided to join us I see." Her Mother announced.

Ell's head shot up and all Carmilla could see was fear in the beautiful blue eyes of her love.

"Mother why am I here? I thought I was to be out with the Count tonight?" Carmilla asked.

"Mircalla. I wanted you to be here. I wanted Ell to see you one last time. I know everything. I am taking care of your mess as I usually do."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mother!" Carmilla exclaimed.

"Ell has been filling us in on your little escape plan... DO NOT LIE TO ME NOW MIRCALLA!" Her mother was enraged. Her fangs out ready to pounce.

"Mother!" Carmilla said scared for herself and scared for Ell.

"One truth and this all ends Mircalla!" Her Mother snarled.

"The only truth I have is that I love her!" Carmilla said defiantly.

Her mother turns and nods towards this woman who Carmilla knows yet doesn't. She rises and her fangs start to appear. A low growl coming from her throat. Carmilla does the same. The woman makes her way towards Ell. Carmilla wants to scream at her to get away but nothing comes out. She tries to move but she can't. She knew her mother was powerful but this was more than she imagined. The woman who Carmilla now recognised as Cera is behind Ell, tenderly moving away the long hair from the neck. Ell looks petrified and she is looking right at Carmilla. Seeing Carmilla's true face. In an instance Carmilla's heart breaks. How could they be together when Ell has seen her like this. Cera is kissing Ell's neck. She raises her eyes and locks them with Carmilla before she bites down and starts to drink. Finally Carmilla finds her voice and she cries out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT ELL PLEASE!" tears stream down her face. She looks away for a fraction of a second to wipe them and when she looks back she sees Laura is the one being bitten. Instead of fear in Laura's eyes there is a look of resignation as if she was expecting this to happen.

"Carmilla... I love you." She manages to whisper before she falls to the ground.

Anger builds up in the pit of Carmilla's stomach the growl getting louder. She is rocking backwards and forwards trying to move. Tears blinding her vision, a hand is on her shoulder, she spins round in full vampire mode ready to attack and Danny is stood there. She is smiling but her eyes are dark. She looks out the window and laughs heartily. "It will soon be time Dead Girl."

Carmilla wants to move she wants to reach and do something. She looks at Laura's lifeless body on the floor, and she sees both Ell's and Laura's features on the face.

Suddenly there is a soft moan as Danny starts to jerk around.

"Here it comes..." She laughs loudly before a spine tingling howl escapes her lips.

"No, No, No, No,!" Is all Carmilla can manage to say. She knows exactly what is happening. Then she remember that tonight is the blood moon when Werewolves can change freely and find their soul mates. The full moon is all about feeding, this is a dangerous time to be a vampire because the blood moon is when a Werewolf is at it's strongest with it's senses.

"Tonight you're mine!" Danny growls at the vampire in front of her.

Carmilla again looks towards Laura and sees her Mother and Cera standing over her. Her mother is opening a vein in Cera's wrist, Cera gently places it over Laura's mouth a few drops fall in. no movement from Laura, a few more, then all of a sudden Laura grips Cera's wrist and clamps it to her mouth sucking deeply at the wound.

Cera falls into a sitting position and ecstasy is written all over her face, Carmilla remembers that feeling well. The rush of someone taking you to the edge while they feed. Almost better than any orgasm she thought. Cera starts to pull her hand away but Laura won't let go. Carmilla smiles to herself. "That's my girl, always fighting in any situation!"

Laura's face is changing the more blood she drinks the viler her face becomes. Cera falls to the floor, Laura has drained her. She starts to shrivel and die again. Mother lets out an ear piercing screech as Laura makes her way over towards her. Carmilla has never seen her Mother scared before. She remembers Danny behind her and turns around to meet the wolf's gaze. Instead of seeing anger and hatred in the eyes. She sees a tenderness she has never seen before when she has looked at her.

Danny changes back into human form, and makes her way over to Laura. Even in Vampire form Laura is still beautiful. She looks towards the girl moving towards her and snarls. She doesn't remember who Danny is, she is the enemy now. Danny soothes Laura and Laura's features return to their original beauty. No Fangs in sight.

Laura turns to Carmilla and snarls. No recognition towards her at all. This cut her deep. The Girl she was so deeply in love with her not knowing who she is. Laura looks set to pounce on Carmilla, to destroy her. Danny stood in the way blocking Laura. Carmilla couldn't understand why Danny was doing this. She wanted to reach out and ask but she didn't want to disturb the peace that had settled over Laura.

It was like Danny sensed what Carmilla was thinking and she turned round and again she saw the tenderness in the wolf's eyes as she looked at her. She couldn't understand what was going on. Her world was shaking Carmilla was screaming out, everything went out of focus...

"Hey Carm, it's OK. It's OK." A terrified voice soothed her

Carmilla's hand went up to her face and she felt her fangs protruding. Her eyes focusing on the scared voice. Laura was sat stroking her arm as she came around fully.

'It had been a dream, just a dream!' She thought with a huge sigh of relief. As she turned to embrace Laura the girl changed and tore at her...


	12. Chapter 12

FRIDAY NIGHT/SATURDAY MORNING

Carmilla woke up sweating. She was disturbed by what her visions had brought her. To her it meant Laura was in Danger and that she was the cause. She frantically called on all her senses to see how Laura was, where she was and who she was with. She couldn't sense anything. This disturbed her even more. When she dreamt about the people she was close to it only meant one thing to her. She had to find a way to save her...

Laura was on her way back from the Church, she would go there a couple of times a week to say a prayer for her mother who had passed away years before. It had become a habit that she couldn't break. She loved having routine in her life and this was a part of it. She hated not having her mom around. She knew that she would have loved Carmilla. Almost as much as she did and she would love all of her friends. How she wished she was here to see how well Laura was doing for herself.

"Hello Laura." Said a voice behind her.

Laura span round and saw Cera stood there.

"Er Hello." She replied surprised.

"Where is your bodyguard?" Cera asked smirking.

"Who do you mean?"

"That big love sick redhead of course!" Scoffed the vampire.

"Danny? She is studying as far as I know. Not that it's any of your business really." Laura said tersely.

"Oooooo have I hit a nerve there?"

"Cera, there is no nerve to hit regarding my friends. The only nerve you're hitting is the one where you are annoying me." Laura retorted.

"Laura, I am not here to cause trouble. I just want you to be aware that while you are around Mircalla you are in Danger!"

"CARMILLA is no danger to me. I know who she is what she is capable of and I know that she would never hurt me. So stop your stirring and find someone else to go and annoy." Laura said pointedly.

"Laura. It's not Mircalla you need to be scared of. It's her baggage. Has she told you about Ell? Has she told you exactly how she died or did she give you the Mother sob story she has told so many times it must seem like reality to her now. Laura it was Mircalla that killed Ell, she wouldn't leave so Mircalla got angry and basically killed her because if she couldn't have her then no-one else would. She destroyed the person she loved most to stop her leaving. Lets just hope that she doesn't do the same with you eh?"

"Cera I think you should leave and take your lies with you. Why would I believe a story like that? Carmilla is not that same person any more. She is different to the girl you knew back then. I don't care what she did in the past it is now that matters." Laura said defiantly.

"It's your funeral." Was all that Cera could reply.

Cera walked off unfazed by everything. Laura couldn't help but notice her beauty. She appreciated beauty in everything, but there was something about Cera that would make her stop and look. It was almost like she got prettier each time she saw her. With that thought Cera was gone and in her place was a scared looking Carmilla.

"Jesus Laura what made you go out at silly O clock?" The fear evident in her voice. Laura looked at her as if to say 'What the hell!'

"Carmilla what is up with you? It's Friday I always go to the church on a Friday and it is always around this time."

Carmilla looked blankly at Laura.

"I go and say my prayer to Mom. I didn't want to wake you earlier as you were in the midst of a dream and you were fine. If you looked I did leave a note by your bracelets on the desk."

"Oh crap yeah, sorry Cupcake, it ended up being a nightmare I was having and I guess I got a bit scared when you weren't there when I woke up." Carmilla explained cursing herself for forgetting Laura's usual Friday routine.

"Carm I know that you have been stressed with everything going on but you need to stop worrying so much about me. I am almost 20yrs old now. I love you so much but I think you need to sort things out with Cera, maybe then you may be able to relax. I know she was your first kill but as you and I can both see she is not dead, well she is but she's not. Oh you get what I mean." Laura said calmly.

"Cupcake it's not just that, I know how dangerous Vampires can be, I am one don't forget. And as much as I loathe to say this but I would rather you spent more time with the Amazon than be on your own. I love you to, I will never relax fully whilst we are still in this place. Being here is quite possibly the worst thing ever. I mean after Mother and then the Anglo fish creature well we both know how they both ended." Carmilla said tensely.

"Carmilla. I just remember you saying to me how you hated me thinking of you as a heroine all the time and that was the only reason I was with you. See it isn't I am with you because I do love you yes you do make me feel safe but that's not why I am with you either. You have to forget all that crap from a couple of years ago. The world is dangerous, it always will be. Trust me I know with my mom. Right now you have to end this feud with Cera. She is more dangerous to you than she is to me. And also when the hell did I become the voice of reason?" Laura laughed at the end of the sentence. It seemed to her that She and Carmilla had swapped roles. Carmilla becoming more headstrong and Laura becoming more cautious.

To really top things off Laura began imagining herself as the broody vampire and Carmilla as the human. She couldn't help it but she did. Was it her subconscious telling her that was the way it was meant to be or was there something deeper to her thoughts?

"Cupcake, it's because I care so much that I worry." Even Carmilla thought that it sounded pathetic. It made her sound like Danny when they had fought over Laura a couple of years ago. It just seemed like everyone was swapping round and She had to try and keep some kind of momentum going. She looked at her cell and smiled at Laura.

"Do you know what time it is Cupcake?"

Laura looked surprised. "Er time?" She asked back.

Carmilla took the little box out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Laura. "Happy Valentines day beautiful," she said as she kissed her girlfriend gently on the cheek.

Laura looked in awe at the box in her hand. She didn't want to open it. She knew it was something expensive and they had agreed not to do that.

"Carm..." But Carmilla stopped her talking with a kiss.

Laura broke away and opened the box and gasped. "OH Carm, this is too much! Oh my god it is the same as my mom's. How did you? I mean where did you?" Laura stopped talking and just kissed her girlfriend...


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday 10.23am

Cera was walking around campus looking for something or someone. Every corner she looked round every doorway she paused if someone came out. Too many couples around all loved up on this stupid day. She wasn't unattractive by any means she had plenty of people men and women want her but she never felt the same and they always ended up a meal. She couldn't help it it was her nature.

She had really liked Laura from when she first saw her but with Carmilla's scent all over her she knew it was virtually impossible for anything to happen unless Carmilla was out of the picture. She wasn't a heartless person she just wanted someone to love.

She had tried to like Danny but straight away she could tell that she was still into Laura. What is it with Laura and having everyone fall for her, was she really a Nymph and she didn't know it? Was it her childlike innocence in a lot of ways.

Cera had stopped she had picked up a scent. It was one she didn't recognise but felt familiar. She followed where it was coming from, she stopped outside the main office. Her instincts told her to run but she wanted to know why this person or creature felt familiar even though she didn't recognise them.

Pausing to put on her game face Cera knocked on the door.

"ENTER" Boomed the male voice on the other side.

Cera went in and immediately noticed the tall slim man sat behind the Deans desk.

"Hello Cera, I was hoping to see you soon."

"Do I I know yooooou." She stuttered.

"Cera that is no way to talk to an old friend."

Cera looked at the man blankly.

"Cera, I am your Uncle. Your Maman's brother."

"Friedrich?" Cera replied uncertainly.

"Ah so you do remember me?"

"Er not really Uncle. Why are you here? Why would you want to see me?"

"Cera you were always my favourite of the humans Maman turned. Your smile, your deep deep eyes, and of course your thirst for life."

Cera blushed at the compliments.

"Cera, I have a job for you. I need you to infiltrate the summer society, they are using this years Adonis Hunt as a cover to hunt your brethren down. It needs to be stopped. I know you know the leader Danny Lawrence. I need you to break her. I don't want anything to come back on you but you need stop the hunt. I know that if the command is broken they won't do it."

"Uncle are you sure that is what they are doing?"

"Yes Cera we have been watching them the last year and yes they want to kill us I know they even plan on killing your sister Carmilla. They want the University for themselves. The only reason the university has survived this long is the Vampire population and the unending money they can supply. This is the only place we can be ourselves, there are 2 of your sister's little click who are supernatural beings themselves. That redhead with OCD and obsessed with normality that is because she is denying her calling as a witch. That thick jock Kirsch he is a shape shifter. He hasn't discovered this yet. The group is not as innocent as you think they may be. Cera I know you were happy in England and the Council forced you to give up so much to come here but you must understand we HAVE to survive and breaking up that group by any means is the only way to do it. Whilst Danny Lawrence is a part of that group and the leader of the Summer Society she is our biggest threat, and they always say that if you break the weakest link then you can destroy the chain. We both know that Carmilla's and Danny's weak spot is Laura, and I know you have your own personal vendetta against Carmilla so use that to help us."

Cera couldn't quite take in what she was being asked. Did they want her to kill Laura or just get her away from the others. She was afraid to ask. Her Maman had been a formidable person but her Uncle Friedrich well he was worse than her. Once he knew what needed to be done he was relentless whatever the cost. So many of her brothers and sisters had died carrying out his wishes. She didn't know if she could be that ruthless. Her features went from being soft to having a hard edge to them.

"Uncle if I help you, I do not want to kill anyone because that will just highlight us more to the people we are trying to stop and make them come after us even more. So can I take a day to think of a way to do this without bloodshed?"

She didn't know if it was because she had changed her features or if her Uncle really trusted her but he looked at her and smiled.

"Cera, I trust that you know what you are doing because you have survived the last 100yrs without the Council's support. So I will give you 24hrs to come up with a viable plan, and if it is a good plan we will put It into action but if I do not think it will suit our needs we will have to go with the killing. Do you agree?"

"Yes Uncle." Cera nodded to emphasise her agreement.

"Uncle can I ask you something please?"

"Go ahead Cera."

"How can I make Kirsch reveal his shifter self. I am asking because if it is a dangerous creature that would start the break up of the group and Danny's trust she has with the Summer Society will become fragile."

"Cera, you never cease to amaze me! Bring out the beast to show the cracks. I never even thought of that!"

"Do you know how to call on the beast within Uncle."

With that her Uncle leaned over to whisper in her ear what she would need to do. Cera nodding in understanding when he was finished.

"Al right Uncle I will meet you back here this time tomorrow with what I have planned."

Cera then turned towards the door and left. She made her way back to her hotel. The council were paying for it because it had been impossible to get her a dorm room in the middle of the semester. Thinking about what had just been said she was disgusted with herself she had prided herself in the last 100yrs with not being violent or haboring any kind of evil thought. She wanted to keep her beast inside. Her brown eyes became lighter when she thought back to her home in England she had to give up. She had a beautiful 2 bedroom apartment next to the river Thames in London. Her brother in life and the afterlife lived with her they were close. He had wanted to deny his inner beast also. He had become a guidance counsellor in a high school. Reaching into her pocket she took out her cellphone.

"Hey Roman, yeah I know it's Valentine's Day. So are you busy?...Listen I need you to come to Austria...Hey calm down will you. You can get a flight it won't take more than a couple of hours to get here... I found out why I was summoned to come here...Yes it was a big council thing... Roman please I need you here to help me...I will owe you big time...Listen tell your date that you will be gone 3 days tops and you will make it up to them and I will love them forever... Oh Roman you are the best brother ever... Yes I know you will not let forget it...Thank you. I will see you tonight...I love you too."

Cera hung up the phone and thanked her brother again in the wind hoping he would feel her gratitude. She knew that she needed him to help keep her level headed. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Laura and Danny sat on a bench together.

"Hey Laura, did you think about what I told you last night? I don't want you to think badly of me. I am not a nasty person I just believe that people should know the truth."

"cera I think you should walk away before you end up as dust in the wind." Danny spoke forcefully.

"Ha like you would be able to do that Dannielle!" Cera replied sarcastically.

"The name is Danny no Dannielle!" Danny replied to the name she had been called by her Dad before he had died when she was just 6.

"Aww holding onto the past for dear life are you DANNY, I'm sure your family would be so proud of you."

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THIS! Cera I know your hurting because of what happened with me and Danny and I am so sorry, but it's the way it is to be. I have told Danny if she wants to see other people it won't be a problem. But please do not act like toddlers. Your both adults!" Laura said exhaustedly.

"Laura, listen I would like to meet and talk to you some more please. Tuesday maybe? We have plenty to discuss."

"OK but I will only meet you in the coffee house. I do not trust you enough to meet you where others are not."

"Thank you Laura, I think you should go back to Mir... I mean Carmilla she will be waking soon and if you are not there she will not be happy. I know that she told you she wanted you to herself this weekend."

"Oh shit yes. Sorry Danny must dash." Laura kissed Danny goodbye, long lingering kiss so she would have something to think about over the weekend.

"Bye Laura. Happy Valentine's. I lo..." she trailed off. No it was too soon to say the L word.

Cera smiled a warm genuine smile at Laura as she ran off in the direction of her dorm building. She then turned round to Danny who had stood up.

"Listen let's just try to get along OK. I don't want to fight, that is not who I am." Cera asked.

"Cera, I can't help how I feel. Laura has been the one for me for the past 2 years, I don't want to fight either, enough has happened whilst I have been at Silas to put me of fighting with people for life. The end of the day I will do whatever it takes to make Laura happy and if that means that being friendly to you then so be it."

"Thank you Danny." Cera smiled another genuine smile at Danny before she left to go back to her hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Saturday 10:58am

Carmilla was just beginning to stir as Laura got back into the room.

"Oh Hey beautiful." She said to the Vampire.

"Hey yourself Cutie." She replied huskily.

Laura leant over her girlfriend and gently kissed her. I t was not the same sort of kiss she usually gave her but there was more to it. Carmilla put her hands to the back of Laura's head to deepen the kiss. Laura responded by flicking her tongue over Carm's lips eliciting a small husky moan from her. This made Laura brave and she straddled her girlfriend pinning her to the bed. Laura felt a smile forming through the kiss.

"Mmm cupcake I could wake up like this everyday." Whispered the Vampire.

"Me too Carm."

Again they kissed, Laura letting out a small moan as Carmilla's hands snaked around her hips pulling her down so that she was laying on top of her, rather than sitting on her. Testing the waters Carmilla started to put her hands under Laura's top, when she didn't pull away or tense up Carmilla lifted it over Laura's head breaking the kiss for merely a second. Carmilla revelled in the sight of her half naked girlfriend. Enjoying every blemish, the flat stomach the small dip of her belly button, the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing got faster. Again Carmilla tested Laura's limits and put her hands round the back on the bra straps ready to undo it, Laura again didn't flinch so Carmilla continued. Finally breaking fully from the kiss Carmilla started kissing around Laura's face and neck, tracing her tongue in and out of all the dips her mouth found. Laura was struggling to keep it together this Carmilla could tell, her breathing becoming more ragged. A small moan escaped her as she gently nipped at the base of Laura's neck, just below the pulse point. She could sense the quickening heartbeat, she could feel the blood rushing round her little humans body.

Suddenly Laura broke away from Carmilla and stood by the bed, a coy little smile playing on her lips as she shimmied out of her pants and underwear so she was stood naked in front of Carmilla. Carmilla let out a gasp,"You are so beautiful." she said softly, Laura's smile growing wider. Removing the covers from Carmilla she exposed the Vampires pale body, the perfect body Laura had ever seen. She softly ran her fingers up from Carmilla's toes to her stomach where Carmilla arched her back up. Suddenly and without warning Carmilla felt something cool and wet on her and when she looked she saw that Laura was now tracing a path up from her belly button with her tongue, this time she couldn't contain her pleasure and a deep, low moan came out.

"Oh God Laura what are you doing to me?" She asked to no-one in particular.

Carmilla could sense that Laura was smiling during her ministrations. If Carmilla was able to breathe she would be panting in anticipation, so instead she let out moans which seemed to drive Laura on. Laura was taking her time though getting to know every inch of Carmilla's body, Carmilla wanted nothing more than to flip Laura over and have her wicked way with her, but just getting to this point was an experience for them both and Carmilla was not going to ruin that. If Laura wanted to take her time she would let her.

"Carm?"

"Yes my love."

"You do want me don't you?"

Carmilla was surprised at being asked this but answered truthfully.

"My darling Laura, I want you more than anything in the world."

"Show me!"

"What?"

"Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Carmilla asked, arousal spiking in her belly. She had never before been asked to make love to someone.

"Carm, if you don't touch me soon I think I shall die.!"

"Well Cupcake we cannot have you dying now can we?" Carmilla said in her usual stoic way before flipping Laura over onto her back.

"You ready for this?" She whispered between kisses.

"Yes!" Came Laura's simple reply.

That was all Carmilla needed to continue, she could smell Laura's arousal as well as her own, the fire in her belly getting bigger.

Carmilla eagerly kissed the tiny human beneath her. Drinking in every minute detail. The way her tongue played with her own. The way Laura pulled her head closer to deepen the kiss. The way her body arched up when her own arms went underneath her to hold her in a tight embrace. She had to be careful not to hurt her. She knew sometimes when her desire, lust and longing got too much it could take over her body. She finally broke away from the kiss, Laura was panting her face flushed with desire, this again ignited the fire in her belly to an inferno.

Carmilla sat straddled over Laura giving her a moment to regain some semblence of normal breathing before she slowly started tracing her fingers along her jawline, down her neck over her pulse point, to the little dip at the base of her throat. All the while whispering to her in German Ich Leiber Dich (I love you). Laura's chest was also flushed red and she pressed her lips to just above her breasts. They seemed swollen, was it with desire or something else?

Carmilla's fingers lazily traced a spiral round each of the breasts with the slightest touch of her finger tips, the nipples hardening when she had reached the tip, she then followed that exactly path with her tongue, taking the nipple into her mouth gently between her teeth and teasing the tip with her tongue. The moan that came from Laura was almost orgasmic, Carmilla was throroughly enjoying taking her time. Even though her own sex cried out to be relieved from the tension mounting up in it.

Laura opened her eyes to find Carmilla looking deeply at her, asking her if she should go on. Laura gave a little nod of her head and Carmilla bowed her head down to trace her way down Laura's abdomen with her tongue. Dipping into her bellybutton, round her hips until she reached Laura's centre, the smell of her arousal was intoxicating Carmilla and she could see it. Deft fingers slid into the folds and the wetness that greeted her was overwhelming, Carmilla took away her fingers and brought them up to her mouth. Laura could only stare in fascination as Carmilla put them in her own and smiled. Never before had such a simple action turned her on so much. She nudged her hips up to get Carmilla to continue, she bent her head down and moved her body lower. Laura could now only see the top of the vampires head. She felt the softness of Carmilla's tongue licking the inside of her thighs, as the fingers worked there way into her folds again.

'This is too much' Carmilla thought as her senses were overwhelmed by desire and need. She was trying hard to take her time, to make it memorable for Laura but she was struggling. She wanted Laura now, her fingers working swiftly, slick with Laura's juices, her mouth moving closer to the hot centre, suddenly her head was pushed or pulled into the wet folds, this drove Carmilla wild, her tongue finding entrance to Laura, Laura's hands on the back of her head pushing her deeper almost begging for Carmilla to fill her. It was lucky that Carmilla didn't have to breath else she would have been suffocated with Laura's hands pushing and pushing her. Laura's hips bucked against her tongue, she knew Laura wouldn't last much longer so she slowed down her own ministrations and began to use a slower more steady pace.

"Oh noooo" moaned Laura. "Fast" she gasped.

Carmilla didn't give in, she wanted Laura to get to the edge again slowly before she made her tumble over with speed. Carmilla's tongue worked deep inside Laura, drinking everything that she had to offer, Laura's legs began to tremble and she gripped hard onto Carmilla's head. Carmilla pulled her head away and looked up to watch Laura, two fingers gently being inserted, she watched as Laura's face contorted with the change of sensation then radiate with pleasure. Carmilla setting up a slow and stead pace, moved back up the bed and gave Laura a crushing kiss, their lips would be bruised later but she didn't care, she just wanted Laura, Laura's hips began pushing up at Carmilla's own, with a gasp Carmilla felt Laura enter her, and she pressed her own hips down onto the hands between them, the pressure was mounting in both of them, sweat forming a light sheen over their bodies. In no time the two bodies were moving as one, the moans of ecstasy building, the sound music to Carmilla's ears, then as Laura reached her climax Carmilla let go too, This was the sound that Carmilla could listen to all the time, Laura tried to speak through ravaged breaths

"Fuck...Carmilla...I...Love...you...Oh...my...god...I …...fucking...love...you." Before she collapsed back on the bed pulling the vampire close. Spasms still controlling her body she wrapped her arms around the tiny human and let out a contented sigh, had it been worth the wait, of course it was.

A/N: I wonted to get the smutty stuff out the way, there maybe more later as I still have a lot to explore with the whole Danny-Carmilla-Laura storyline plus the other story arc. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this I am so overwhelmed. Little did I know that this little story would turn into this. Please leave a review or comment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

13:29

Laura woke from her contented sleep, her arms still wrapped round Carmilla. Her girlfriend was sound asleep, she couldn't help but just lie and stare at her. The perfection that was Carmilla Karnstien her amazing and beautiful girlfriend. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She traced her finger along the vampires cheek. Carmilla smiled

"Hey cupcake." She gushed.

"Hey Babe." Laura blushed slightly. "I'm sorry about earlier you know..."

"Don't apologise for anything Laura. I loved that you knew what you wanted made it even more special to me." Carmilla interrupted before Laura could finish apologising.

Laura hid her head in Carmilla's shoulder. The heat from her cheeks heating Carmilla's cold skin.

Feeling Laura's breath against her skin made Carmilla feel alive. She hadn't felt this alive since the first time they kissed. It always amazed her how such a tiny human had changed her life in so many ways. Made her feel like anything is possible. The relationship had, had it's wobbles and they kinda broke up when her sister Mattie had come to the college last year, how this Vordenberg man had nearly killed her. How despite Laura hating her for not helping directly she was still helping her without her knowledge. She thought back to how she had put the information in the newspaper place so Laura could get Mattie off the board.

It hadn't mattered at that point because Laura had become fixated on her crusade to save everyone again, it didn't matter that every time Carmilla looked at her she was dying a little more each time. Laura had thought that it had just been her that was hurting. That Carmilla had just been nonchalant about it and reverted back to her killing ways. Little did she know that the blood Carmilla had been drinking was from the local hospital, that Mattie had ribbed her mercilessly at her weakness to try and please Laura. Looking at Laura now none of that mattered. All that mattered to Carmilla was the now. The having Laura lay in her arms, gently kissing her neck. Her body was betraying her and she let out the softest moan that caught in her throat.

"Laura don't..." She couldn't finish her sentence before Laura was kissing her. All thoughts escaping her as she lost herself in the kiss. Laura's hand pining her to the bed and Carmilla letting her. She found it a massive turn on that Laura wanted to be in control. Carmilla just craved the heat of Laura on her skin, the heat of her kisses burning lip prints everywhere they landed, claiming Carmilla as her own.

"Mmmmmmmmm, Carmilla" Laura whispered out as her girlfriend gently traced her fingertips up her back. "Oh God!" Laura lost herself in the touch, having Carmilla's cold skin etch into her hot flush was something else, something she never imagined to be so erotic.

Carmilla looked into Laura's eyes and could see forever, and it killed her to have to speak. "Cupcake as much as I would love to keep you in bed all day and night and maybe forever, but I have made plans for us for the weekend, and if we don't move we will miss our reservation."

The tiny human sighed exaggeratedly "Fine!" She huffed jokingly, "This had better be worth it!" She joked.

"Well cupcake you have had the first part of your present, already," Carmilla said taking hold of Laura's hand and sliding the ring on, a small sweet smile playing on her lips.' The rest of the day is going to be full of surprises' she thought to herself.

"OK I need to go and shower then." Laura said as she jumped up and made her way to the bathroom, Carmilla also jumped up a cheeky smile playing across her lips.

"I think we should shower together will save time." She husked towards Laura.

The blush that covered Laura's face told her all she needed to know and she followed her tiny human into the bathroom.

Danny's head was in her hands, she was crying because she had expected to hear something from Laura. She knew that she had seen her in the early hours of the day, but she thought she may have even received a text but nothing. She didn't know why she was being so jealous. Well she did but she knew and understood the situation, so why couldn't her heart, why was her heart betraying her so much. There was a knock at her door which made her jump.

"WHO IS IT!" She snapped at the shut door.

"Dbear it's Kirsch, I thought you might want a bit of company?"

"Go way Kirsch, I want to be alone!" She lied. She wanted nothing more than company but definitely not lost puppy Kirsch.

The door opens and Kirsch comes in anyway, he is carrying a bunch of roses.

"Dbear I got these for you, I just wanted you to know, I kinda think your amazing and even though you are an honorary bro, you know you just can't stop your heart feeling as it does. I'm sorry dude but I am no good at this romantic bullshit. I like you go out with me" The blush covering his face as he spoke.

"Wilson, I don't see you that way any more, I did a while back but not now. Also I'm sorry but I am kinda seeing someone now."

"Wwwwwhat? When did that happen? I mean everyone still thinks you are single. How the hell did I miss that?" Kirsch looked genuinely hurt. "It has taken me forever to pluck up the courage to do this."

"Wilson, I'm sorry but this is what I want, I am who I want to be with." Danny explained trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Bbbut Dbear, how could you not know know I liked you. It was so plain to see like mighty plain."

"Wilson, no! I think you should go before we both say something that we may regret."

"THE NAME IS KIRSCH!" The hurt Zeta screamed at Danny.

Danny actually felt scared at that moment. She had never in all her years at Silas and knowing Kirsch seen him erupt that passionately or aggressively. Even the roses he had been carrying were broken on the floor.

"Listen Kirsch! I think you need to go and cool down, go have a beer with your Bro's go play football or whatever but go and chill the hell out.!" Even Danny was starting to get a bit annoyed now.

Kirsch turned round and started to head towards the door, he stopped and turned around.

"It's Laura isn't it?" He said calmly.

"Yes. I'm not going to lie to you." She replied head down.

"You know this is all going to end badly for you? And Carmsexy will kill you when she finds out."

"She already knows..." Danny whispered.

"And you're not a human blood bag, Christ Danny have you lost it or something?"

"It just happened, I was actually starting to like that Cera girl, but it happened between me and Laura instead. I hate being the other woman but Laura is the only person I have ever loved." Danny started crying.

"Hey Dbear don't cry. Love sucks!" Kirsch offered his shoulder and a cheesy grin.

"Yeah quite literally it does." Danny giggled a little.

"Just don't let the Vampire suck on you!"Kirsch laughed loudly at his own silly joke.

"It's not the vampire I am worried about, it's Laura. Kirsch, I have never seen myself as jealous or possessive but I am feeling like this now. I'm feeling things I shouldn't be and it is scaring me."

"Dbear, you just need to chill. Laura obviously loves you like, right because why would she be doing this. We both know that she doesn't go into things without thinking and I mean really thinking about it, she thinks more in a day than I do in a year." Kirsch jokes.

"That's true." Danny agreed.

"Hey dude you're not meant to agree there!" Kirsch jokingly chides the redhead.

They both looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Thank you Kirsch you always know how to make me laugh. I'm sorry about your big declaration. I would rather be honest than lead you on."

"It's OK Dbear."

"OK now please stop calling me Dbear I hate it."

"Nope that's my name for you and it's staying." Kirsch laughed.

"Whatever!" Replied Danny.

"You wanna come for a run?" Kirsch asked. "Might get rid of some of that stress you are carrying?"

"Sure why not. Meet you in the quad in 15?"

"Cool I am so gonna whip your ass Summer Psycho!"

"Yeah whatever just bring it!"

Kirsch got up and left and Danny got her running gear together and went to get changed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update again but work and life seem to have got in the way of everything again. Read and enjoy and again a massive thanks to everyone who has been reading and following the story. My love for you all is eternal. Thank you.

Cera was sat in the quad when she heard Kirsch and Danny come running and laughing into her line of vision. She picked up a new scent that came with the pair. Danny was beginning to show her wolf side, she didn't realise it but the pheromones were pouring out of her, she was quite literally a bitch on heat. Yet this wasn't aimed at Kirsch. Kirsch was doing everything to keep his own hormones in check but it was obvious that what Danny was feeling was starting to take it toll on him.

"So I whipped your ass there Kirsch! You so need to get training again."

"Dbear I let you win. I felt sorry for you lagging behind me on the 4th lap."

"Yeah yeah don't you see that's my false running position. I do that with all my opponents. Ha-ha Wilson you fell for it hook line and sinker. You so need to up your game."

"Please don't call me Wilson it reminds me too much of my arsehole of a dad." Kirsch said sadly.

"Is that why you wanted to be called Brody? So you didn't have that association?" Danny asked tenderly.

Kirsch nodded he had never told anyone before, he knew he could trust Danny, she had after all saved his life.

Cera was listening intently to this exchange. She smiled, she had now found what she could use to get Danny to change. If Kirsch thought that Danny had betrayed him then yes that was it.

Cera got up and started to walk towards the pair quietly. When she reached them she didn't acknowledge them just kept on walking. She didn't really want to talk to them because she wanted to get back to the office and find some more info out on the rest of the group of friends. She needed all the help she could get. She knew about Carmilla so she had that to work with. She knew about Danny's true self she wanted to find out more about Perry and La Fontaine, they hadn't been seen for a few days, but from what she could gather they were in the throws of a new relationship so probably they were holed up in their dorm room If Perry was this witch He was talking about she could be a great ally in this war that was going to start. If she chose the right side that is. If she chose to stay with the do gooders and killers then there would be a problem.

She had started to make her way across the Admin Hall when she stopped. She heard voices, it couldn't be could it? It sounded like Will was here, but he died when Maman died, it couldn't be him. She followed the voices to the new library, She entered the library and hid behind the stacks so she wouldn't be seen.

Yes it was Will he was talking in a stupid English accent, now she just had to try and catch a look at who he was talking to. It was a voice she didn't know.

"Listen you have to know that Frederich is back. He is here to cause chaos."

"He won't do anything to us. We have everything under control."

"Yes but..."

"Jeep please just calm down OK. You can't bring attention to yourself like this. And your dithering is going to do just that."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I hate it when the big bosses turn up. They make me nervous."

"OK Jeep, this is how we are going to proceed."

"Mr. Hollis, do you really believe that Laura doesn't know about this?"

"Yes I am quite sure Jeep. I have been in contact with you since the stuff with the selling of the Old Silas University. Now I trust that everything we have spoken about is ready to go when it is time?"

"Mr. Hollis everything is as per your instructions. No one will get hurt."

"Thanks son."

'So Mr. Hollis has come to save the day I see. I wonder just what he is planning.' Thought Cera. The men shook hands and Will left the library, Cera decided to follow him, she had to find out exactly what was going to happen. See if she or anyone failed on what Frederich had devised then everyone would be dead by the end of it. No one could fail, and Mr. Hollis cannot succeed in what he is planning. If that meant he had to die then she would kill him.

Danny felt free when she was running it was like her troubles just melted away, and the strangeness she had been feeling recently disappeared. She was in her element. Kirsch had gone back to the frat house after their run together, Danny had just wanted to run. She was on her second lap of the Athletics field and she started to run faster. It was faster than she had ever ran before. It was like she was trying to escape from something, but there was nobody about.

Desperately trying to think of the positive things Danny forced herself to slow down. She began to think of Laura in her bed just 2 days ago. How it had felt like everything was falling into place. Laura was meant to be with her. She had always known it from the day they met. It was like her life had started to mean something. She had a purpose and was not just floating in the nothingness that had come over her before. Then Carmilla had to come and ruin everything. There had been that time when they had split up when the newspaper had been shut down quite literally. The whole crew had been killed by something. Well it was a toss up between Mattie and any of her cronies. But they could not prove anything. Laura had began another of her crusades to find out the truth about what happened. Then this Vordenburg character had turned up and started to capture and kill the vampires so they had hidden Carmilla, Mattie and JP in the basement of the Dean's old apartment. It had been hard seeing Laura so hurt over Carmilla but she knew that she could only be there as a friend. It destroyed her because all she wanted to do was take her in her arms and take the pain away.

It had looked at one point as if that may happen when Laura told her about Mattie's pendent containing her heart and that was the only way to kill her with finality.

Danny sped up her running again. She had Laura now that is all she had to remember. She may be the other woman but she was still with her and that made her happy.

Out of nowhere Danny heard a low growl coming from somewhere close by. She was in survival mode in an instant. There was nothing around her that she could see, but still the growling was there around her. She became scared as the growling increased and seemed to be right on top of her.

Then as soon as it had started it had gone. Danny made her way back to the Summer Society house. She needed someone to talk to but Laura was indisposed and Kirsch well he was too interested in getting her into bed than talking. LaF and Perry were well they were just loved up and holed up in the dorm. The only other person she could think of was Cera. She didn't particularly like the Vampire but it was someone who could maybe understand what was going on. She picked up the cell phone and dialled Cera's number.


End file.
